Familiar Ground
by dart53
Summary: An injury leaves Garrison and Actor on their own, separated from the rest of the team. Do people from the con artist’s past hold out the hope of assistance or the threat of betrayal?
1. Chapter 1

Familiar Ground

* * *

The plane was just ahead, just a few more yards ahead. Goniff, Casino then Chief reached it and threw themselves on board, Casino pushing the wounded cockney in front of him, as the pilot brought the engines power up and started moving forward, gaining speed for his take off. Garrison tossed his automatic rife in first and jumped, landing on his stomach on the floor in the opening he twisted around quickly, gripping the metal frame as he turned and reached back to pull Actor in. It was close, but they'd made it. A flash of sunlight glinting from the pursuing German jeep caught his attention. Leaning further out the opening he shouted "Come on!" and strained to grasp Actor's outstretched hand. He watched as the Italian's long legs stretched out to increase his speed. Catching at the light touch of finger tips he looked on as bullets from the pursuing vehicle stitched their way along the dust towards the fleeing man, tearing his hand out of his tenuous grasp when they found their mark and dropped the con man on the uneven ground of the field as the plane continued to gather speed.

Garrison pushed himself to his knees and watched the men on the ground as he stripped his jacket off. He saw the jeep slide to a stop and the driver get out and turn Actor roughly onto his back using the muzzle of his weapon. And he saw Actor put his hands up in surrender. Wind whipped his hair as he glanced quickly back into the interior of the plane. Casino was helping Goniff lean back against the wall opposite the door, using the pressure of his hand over the wound in the cat burglar's arm to control the bleeding. Chief had just started to move towards him, coming back to the door in response to Actor's absence. Wadding his jacket in a tight ball he tossed it in Chief's face just as the realization of what he was about to do dawned in the young man's eyes. Catching up his rife he rolled out the opening as the plane's wheels left the ground.

Chief tore the jacket away from his face and threw it from him. The plane was in the air, gaining speed and altitude every second. Grabbing the frame he leaned out and stared back on the field. Two men stood over Actor with their rifles trained on him as he lay on his back in the dirt. The young man urgently scanned the ground between the men and the plane's diminishing shadow as it raced along the ground. There was no sign of the Warden. As he shouted at the others and turned for the cockpit the plane's landing gear caught the tree tops jolting the craft and slamming him hard against the floor, stunning him and sending up the sharp odor of pine resin and filling the air around them with the screeching sound of twisted metal.

Lying on his back in the icy water of the irrigation ditch, cradling his weapon in his arms, Garrison watched the plane disappear over the tree tops as the starboard landing gear crashed through the branches and landed at the far edge of the field. Rolling onto his belly he started to crawl carefully through the mud and reeds back towards the middle of the field where he could hear the soldiers shout for their captive to 'Stand or be shot.'

ggg

Creeping slowly along the trench, inching past the sound of angry orders and murmured responses he made his way to a position between the soldiers and their vehicle. Using his hands he parted the reeds and scanned the area around the jeep, searching the route they'd taken to reach the field. Good! No sign of back up, nothing but the two men who threatened Actor… Yet. They had to get out of here before anyone else showed up. Turning he crept back along the small canal and got as close as he could to the three men before pushing himself up into a crouch and bringing the weapon to his shoulder.

Actor stared up along the barrel of the automatic that was directed at his face. The man that held it was young, determined, and angry, his finger was already beginning to squeeze down on the trigger. The confidence man closed his eyes and said a silent prayer, asking for forgiveness of his sins and short comings, and added a request that the young man's aim be true and his end swift. Sound and pain came together with a flash of light as a great weight drove the air from his lungs. Another sharp report from a rifle, but he felt no additional pain and only heard the muffled crash of something heavy landing on the ground near his head.

Garrison kept his rifle up and the men on the ground in his sights as he moved up out of the ditch in a crouching run. Nothing! No movement, no sound… From any of them. He prodded the first man he came to hard in the back with his weapon and then kicked the other off Actor with his boot. Making a quick survey of the man as he dropped down by his side he took in the crimson stain on the side of his trousers and the blood oozing from small round wound on his face near his right eye. Holding his breath he wiped the mud from his hand and reached out to search for a pulse at the con man's throat. Relief flooded through him as the bounding proof of life telegraphed itself through his fingertips. "Actor! Can you hear me?"

The man on the ground took in a huge shuddering breath. Slowly opening his eyes he stared intently into Garrison's face, boring into the hazel eyes with his own dark gaze. "Have you gone out of you mind?! You were safely away on the plane!"

Raising his eyebrows in grateful amusement he reached out to grasp the hand held out to him. "You're welcome!" Pulling Actor into a sitting position Garrison searched through his pockets for a folded cloth to lay over the wound on the side of his second's face, placing the man's hand over it he urged him to apply pressure as he turned his attention to the injured leg. "I can always catch the next one." he mumbled. Tearing the fabric he found the entry wound about half way between the hip and knee on the back of the left leg. No exit wound. Damn! He'd have to find a doctor or carve it out himself. Glancing quickly around them he shouldered his weapon and stood, pulling the injured man up with him. "Come on, we've got to get out of here. They may have radioed for help." Bending forward quickly he slid a shoulder under the tall Italian and lifted him off his feet drawing him across his back and shoulder as the con man groaned in protest.

Actor watched as he was unceremoniously carried past the jeep and the weapons lying on the ground near the dead men. "The guns? The vehicle…?" The uniforms, he thought, the papers!

"We've got to leave it all. If we take anything they'll know someone's still on the ground." The signs of the plane were there to be seen, he hoped anyone who came across the men, and the Warden knew in his soul someone was already on the way, would concentrate on those and believe they'd all gotten away. It would be hard enough to get an injured man out of Italy by himself, he didn't need a pack of German soldiers tracking him too.

ggg

Garrison moved quickly towards the trees, out of the open and back into deep cover. Finding a small clearing surrounded by dense brush at the base of a large tree he carefully lowered Actor to the ground. Laying his automatic aside he shrugged out of his shoulder holster, grabbing the front of his shirt he gave a firm jerk, sending buttons flying as he stripped it off and started tearing the fabric into strips.

"You're insane!" accepting the folded cloth Actor gritted his teeth as he pressed it against the wound in his leg and held it in place as the Lieutenant tied it down with another strip of fabric. "You'll freeze to death in this weather."

The Warden surveyed his handiwork and reached out to squeeze Actor's shoulder as he picked up his rifle. "I'll stay warm enough lugging you around these woods." Turning he ran back out onto the field to make a last check, make sure nothing of theirs was left behind to tip the Germans to their presence. Searching the ground he found nothing but the blood stain and impression Actor left where he fell. Pulling one of the dead soldiers up to cover the area he willed any observer to believe the man had fallen and then jerked forward in his death throes.

Passing the jeep on the way back to the trees he stopped and turned back as the comment Actor made penetrated through the surge of adrenaline and his overwhelming urge for haste. Moving up on the vehicle he made a quick survey of the contents in the back and saw just what he hoped for... Two coats thrown there by the soldiers when they'd gotten too warm as they patrolled the area before they spotted his group and gave chase. Lifting the heavy garments off the floor he checked for a first aid pouch or ration pack but came up empty as the sound of engines coming rapidly along the road reached his ears. Gathering the coats in his arms he raced for the trees and slid in under the brush bordering the field just as another jeep came in sight followed closely by a truck with half a dozen German soldiers riding on benches in the back.

Hidden in the underbrush he watched as they approached the scene. They weren't on alert, none of them held their weapons ready for action. The jeep slowed and pulled carefully off the road onto the rough surface of the field as the truck pulled to a stop, waiting. The men weren't responding to a radio call for help, he realized, they were traveling along the route on their own business and had spotted the jeep stranded in the field. The vehicle was blocking their view of the men on the ground. Garrison pushed the coats aside, out of his way, and stretched out on his belly bringing his weapon up, readying himself to defend their position if the men came this way.

He took a deep breath settling himself in as he sighted along the barrel of the rifle and watched. The second jeep came to a halt in back of the first and the driver got out, moving cautiously towards the abandoned vehicle. It looked like the man might be holding a pistol in his hand. After a quick look in the jeep the bodies on the field must have finally caught his attention because he turned and shouted for the others and ran forward to check the men that lay sprawled in the grass. The three others from the jeep were racing forward now, huddling around the man as he confirmed the deaths. One of them turned towards him to survey the tree line surrounding the field and Garrison willed himself to sink deeper into the duff and leaves under the bushes. The driver of the truck pulled onto the field forward of the two jeeps, and from their higher vantage point in the back two of the men were gesturing out onto the field. One of them jumped down from the truck and strode out into the open, calling back over his shoulder he motioned for the others to come forward as he came to a halt next to the tracks the plane's tires left in the soft dirt. As he watched another soldier sighted along the furrows in the ground and gestured towards the far edge of the field, drawing attention to the gap in the tree tops where the plane had torn through bare minutes before.

Garrison pulled the strap over his head and settled the rifle onto his back. Gathering the coats in his arms he squirmed backwards, never taking his eyes off the action on the field until he moved through a curtain of underbrush that finally blocked his sight. Pushing up to a crouch he ran for Actor's simple sanctuary.

g

"How many?" The sound of the engines had reached him along with the muffled shouts of the new arrivals. Actor lower the pistol he'd snatched from Garrison's holster when he'd heard the sounds of someone moving towards him through the brush.

"A dozen, maybe more." Swinging the weapon off his back he shook out one of the coats and pulled it on. Glancing down at his second his mouth turned up in a quick smile. "Satisfied?" Shaking out the other he dropped down to help Actor into it. There was a fine sheen of sweat across the aristocratic face and the Italian con man clutched his own jacket around him as he started to shake with shock in reaction to his injuries. "What about the leg? Do you think it's broken?"

"I don't think so. It's just gone a bit numb around the wound. I was able to raise myself up on it when you came crashing back in here." The older man started to lever himself up, attempting to stand. If they were going to move they'd need to do it now, while the leg was numb, if it would hold him, before the pain hit and the bleeding made him too weak to travel under his own power. He knew it, and so did his commander.

Garrison drew Actor's right arm across the back of his neck and threw his arm around the man's waist, grabbing his belt as the older man pulled himself up and stepped out to try his weight on the injured leg. A stifled moan told him what the attempt cost. "Nice and slow. We're going to move straight away from here and put as much ground between us as possible while they search the field." Pulling the hand down against his shoulder, leaning to the right, he tried to take as much of Actor's weight as he could as they moved off through the trees.

"Do you think they will follow us?"

"Only if they have dogs along that can sniff us out. The driver of the truck ran right over our tracks and then the men in the back trampled all over them when they got down. Would have pissed the hell out of Chief." Garrison shot a worried glance along his shoulder as the con man stumbled. "You know how he gets…"

The reply was forced out through clenched jaws. "For someone who claims to be 'no tracker' he seems unnaturally interested in foot prints and shoe size."

Garrison shifted his grip, the perspiration on Actor's hand was making it slick and hard to grasp. "You think he's developing an obsession?"

There was a snort of laughter followed by a low whine of pain. "Foot fetish…" and the confidence expert went limp.

"Nice try." Garrison expertly turned the taller man against a tree and leaning down to catch him around the back of his legs shifted him up onto his shoulder and continued on their way stooping under his load. The big Italian was heavy. He'd have to find a safe place to see to his injuries and let him rest while he found them some sort of transportation. The maps were in his jacket, along with the film of the documents they'd been sent in to get. He said a silent prayer that his men would get safe back to England with it, and that the pilot had enough skill to bring that bird down on one leg. The way he'd ripped through the tree tops Garrison doubted the landing gear he had left would retract, even by hand.

Clearing his mind he forced his memory to focus on the area map he'd studied and shifted his direction more to the east. If he was right there was a town that direction, and hills above it. Hills meant water, caves or canyons where they could hide. A town would have cars, trucks… A doctor? Underground? Craig hadn't been told anything about partisan activity in the area. Maybe it didn't exist, maybe the brass just hadn't thought they'd needed that information to pull off the latest job. The plane and pilot had been sent in from England, and the pilot had hauled his own fuel for the return trip, gassing up by hand as he waited for them to reach the field. Thank God he'd finished the job and had the propellers turning when they'd been chased down along the road by that damn jeep. Everything had gone perfectly until they showed up. Even their own truck giving up the ghost less than a quarter mile from the extraction site hadn't caused them too much concern. They were so close…! Just a couple of inches more and he would have been able to haul Actor into the plane! Garrison shook his head and shook himself back to reality. Going over what could have, should have happened wouldn't do them any good, he had to concentrate on what needed to happen now.

ggg

He found their cave. Just as the light was failing. Just as his knees threatened to collapse in protest at carrying more than twice his weight up hill for so long. The place was dry and had a fire ring built along the back wall, a smudge of soot ran up the rocks and out across the deep overhang, standing witness to the area's use by hunters or travelers in the past. The long gone past Garrison thought, even the smell of burned wood was gone from the ashes that were left in the ring. Shifting Actor off his shoulder he lowered him carefully down onto the smooth dirt near the old fire ring and hunkered down to check the bandage on the leg. The cloth of the trouser leg and bandage was soaked with blood but the bleeding seemed to have stopped for now so he didn't lift the dressing away, no sense in getting that started up again. Moving to examine the wound near his eye in the failing light he could make out blood caked in rivulets that ran up across the high forehead and into the fastidious con man's hair. His breathing and pulse were a little fast but steady, however he was cold and his clothes were damp with sweat.

All right, he thought, first order of business, fire.

If he'd kept the right course and had recalled the map clearly the town was still further around these hills to the south, the cave was facing territory they'd already covered. They hadn't crossed any road or path, Garrison had seen no sign of a farm or home of any kind. There should be no one out there to see the flickering light of a small fire if its glow reached further than the trees that stood guard outside the entrance to this shelter. He'd build the damn thing even if that weren't true, he chided himself, Actor needed the warmth. There was plenty of fuel within steps of the entrance, dry, small enough to break up with his hands. Patting through the pockets of his stolen coat he blessed the almost universal addiction of soldiers to smoking as he pulled a lighter from the deep pocket on the right front panel.

Setting his little pyramid of kindling alight he patiently fed larger and larger pieces to it until it burned steadily on its own. Turning back to Actor he made a closer examination of his face and frowned.

Second order of business, water!

If Actor came to and put his hands on that mess he'd never hear the end of it. It wouldn't matter that there wasn't a mirror for miles the narcissistic sophisticate's elegant finger tips would find every flake of dried blood, every smudge of dirt, every imperfection on that face and every snarl in the thick dark hair. Garrison freely admitted to himself that he'd rather face a Gestapo interrogation than listen to the complaints that would elicit. He'd heard the riffle of a small stream as he searched the base of the hills for this shelter, it couldn't be far. Casting a desperate glance around the small cavern he blessed the forgetful idiot who'd left the metal bowl behind, until he spotted the small hole that some how managed to be in the side a little better than half way to the rim. Placing his finger over the hole to plug it he swore softly as jagged metal pierced his flesh. Sucking on the painful spot he pondered why anyone would knock a nail through the side of a bowl and came up with the bright idea that someone had nailed the thing to a tree to shave…….. 'Aw Hell!' he thought. 'There's a mirror around here somewhere too!' He checked to make certain Actor was resting comfortably and headed towards the sound of water.

g

When Actor came to his senses again it was to the rhythmic sound of dripping water and the crackle of a small fire. He started when the cool cloth touched his face.

"Take it easy. Just a little more…" Garrison rocked back on his heels. The wound and face were clean, he couldn't do much about the hair. He caught Actor's hand as he reached up to touch his face, guiding it back down he slipped it under the coat he'd thrown over him. "Keep your hands down, no sense getting it dirty again. How do you feel?"

"If I said 'fine' would you believe me?" The older man opened his eyes, winced and turned his head away from the light of the fire. "It feels as if half my face has been torn away."

"It only feels that way." Garrison reassured him quickly. "It's not that bad actually. I think you got hit by the barrel of the man's gun when he fell." He looked at the wound again, if they had a doctor around to stitch it, it would be nothing. With no way to hold the flap of skin down Actor might end up with a scar, something that would concern him far more than the wound in his leg. "You might end up with a very distinguished scar next to your eye there." He was ready and caught the hand again as it came up.

The con artist closed his eyes. He could imagine what he looked like. All these years, he mused, and never a mark… "I'll have to come up with a story."

"Duel?"

"Certainly. Over a lady's honor." It actually had some appeal. It would lend some drama and mystery to his characters. He sighed and opened his eyes again. It could have been much worse… he could have lost the eye. He'd used an eye patch occasionally and had no desire to make it a permanent part of his persona.

"How's the leg?"

"Throbbing very noticeably. Did the bullet go all the way through?" he asked.

"Afraid not."

"Then you are going to have to remove it if you can't find a doctor." Actor looked around their shelter and settled his gaze on his commander. "Is it safe to assume we are not near a town with a doctor?"

"If I remember the map correctly there should be a town about four miles from here."

"I can hardly make that…" Actor watched the Warden's face pale slightly. "There's no sense in putting this off." He hoped he'd sounded more confident than he felt.

ggg

Garrison was laying out the supplies in their makeshift 'surgery'. He used the metal bowl to boil the blade of his knife. At least that would be clean. There was no soap around. A thorough search of their refuge had only turned up the fragments of that mirror and the rusted remnants of a metal lantern tossed away in a corner He tore the lining out of the coat he'd taken for himself and would use that for bandages and binding, but the best he could do to clean his hands was to scrub them over and over in the gravel of the stream and then douse them with hot water. "I wish our positions were reversed."

"I'm ashamed to admit I agree with you, but what are you're reasons?" Actor fully realized he wanted no part in the pain he was about to experience no matter how 'necessary' it was to remove the bullet and tend to the wound. How many times had he fed the others that line and reassured them that it wouldn't take him long? This would be the first time he'd be on the receiving end of the procedure. Some how he didn't find the prospect appealing.

"You know more about what you're doing when it comes to this stuff." There was just a slight hesitation in the Warden's voice. He had the training to do the job, but for the months they'd worked together Actor had always taken on the part of the group's medic. "I wish we had Chief here too." And to Actor's questioning glance the Lieutenant answered with a shrug, "His knife's sharper than mine."

With the Warden's help Actor turned onto his belly and slipped the folded cloth he held in his hand between his teeth. They'd thrown the coat Garrison had been using around a large rock and the con man grasped a sleeve in each hand. Glancing over his shoulder his attention was drawn by the knife the Lieutenant held in his hands. Taking a deep breath Actor nodded and turned away as the other man set to work.

Garrison rested his weight on Actor's lower leg, pinning it to the ground as he spread the fingers of his left hand on either side of the wound, he had to follow as Actor tried to move away from the pressure. He'd prodded the injury enough to know the bullet's position. The slug didn't seem very deep and with luck he'd have it out in a moment, but he still said a quick prayer and wished Actor would make it easier on both of them and pass out. He closed his eyes briefly before he started and searched back in his memory to what they'd taught them about the anatomy of the muscles of the back of the leg. Shifting slightly he brought the knife down in a quick stroke and prayed he'd gotten it right, that he'd sliced along the length of the muscle so the damage wouldn't be so great, if he made a mistake here he could cripple the sophisticated con artist. A distinguished scar was one thing, a leg that required a brace and cane…… it didn't do to think about it. There'd been a moan and jerk from the man at the initial incision but somehow he'd managed to master the pain and lay still now, waiting.

Another slice and Garrison felt his knife grate against the slug. Turning the tip of the blade into the wound he worked it under the object and tried to lever it out but met with resistance. He forced the fingers of his left hand down into the wound and found he'd done a good job in following the muscle fibers, they'd closed back around the bullet and he had to spread the wound wide to get the slug out. Lifting it free he tossed it aside and turned back to pad the injury with the dressings he'd created, pressing down to control the bleeding. Blood quickly soaked the first pad and as he picked up the next to place it over the first he glanced up to see how Actor was holding up. Reaching up he tugged the man's arm down where he could check his pulse, it was rapid but regular. The con man had lost consciousness and was blissfully unaware of his surroundings.

It took a concentrated hour to stop the bleeding and get the wound dressed. Garrison finished ripping the sleeves from the coat, Actor had started the job during the initial incision, and folded one into a square to pillow his second's head, the other he rolled and placed under the knee of the injured leg when he turned him onto his back. He spread the coat over him and checked to make sure he was resting quietly before leaving to wash his hands in the stream, and bring more wood in for the fire. If they were lucky the big Italian would remain asleep for several hours, putting off his discomfort and giving the wound time to bind before they had to be on the move.

ggg


	2. Chapter 2

It was after sunrise the next day before Actor groaned and started on his way back. Garrison was sitting by his side, ready to stop him from disturbing the bandages.

"How're you feeling?"

Actor blinked and peered around him. "The accommodations were better in my dream."

Garrison snorted a laugh. "I'll bet they were." He'd made a trip out to the stream before dawn and washed and filled the bowl. "Come on. Let me help you up so you can get some water." Slipping his arm around the older man's shoulders he lifted him up just enough to make it easier for him to take a drink and held the container while he took what he needed.

"How long was I asleep?" Actor looked at the light streaming in the opening to the cave and then shifted his gaze up into the face of his commander.

"Seven or eight hours. It was close to midnight when we finished up." Letting the con man rest back against the ground he turned his attention to the dressing on his leg. 'So far so good,' he thought. There'd been some seepage of blood up into the newest dressing but it hadn't gotten any worse for a couple of hours now. "I need to get out and get some more water and wood. Will you be alright if I leave you for a while?"

He got a nod for his answer as the other man closed his eyes and shifted his weight away from the injured leg.

When the Warden got back with the water Actor was asleep again. He checked and found the fever the flush on the man's face promised. It didn't seem bad and he knew it was normal for the injury he'd suffered but mentally crossed his fingers against it getting any worse. He set the water between the fire and the sleeping man and moved quietly back outside. It looked like they'd be here a while, he might as well do what he could to make their accommodations more comfortable. Searching the trees around the cave he found pine boughs that could be easily stripped and brought arm loads inside. When Actor woke again he'd help him move away from the fire while he built a pallet to insulate him from the cold ground. He'd spotted food while he was out, bushes down along the stream that had berries on them … cattail and onions along the water way. There would be more if he could take the time to search for it. He roused Actor and got him to take some more water, telling him where he was going before the man sank back to sleep.

As the injured man drifted in and out Garrison was there with water, cool damp cloths, and reassurance, he even managed to entice him into eating a few of the sweet berries he'd gathered. By the time he'd come fully awake a little brew of those berries was waiting to help warm him, and a few small fish from the stream had been roasted and set aside on a rock to stay warm by the fire until his hunger reasserted itself.

g

It was the second evening in their refuge and they were both resting back against the rocks that ringed the fire, Actor licking the fingers that had recently held the fish he'd made a meal of. "Why don't you ever cook at the estate? Leaving it to Goniff and Casino when you can produce something like that is a crime!"

Garrison laughed. "I can't do it without a wood fire. And the only thing I can manage to cook on a stove in a pan without burning it is an egg….and even that's iffy." He lifted the bowl and offered the last of the hot berry juice to Actor. "And before this is over you're going to get pretty tired of my efforts at cooking and you'll be longing for their 'Boiled Potato Surprise' ."

Actor shuddered at the thought , reaching out he accepted the bowl and asked, "What do you know about this area? Do you think there's any help near by?"

"You probably have more first hand knowledge than I do about the area we're in. I was in Germany and France, but not here. My Italian wasn't quite good enough so I never worked with the resistance in Italy, Collin did that."

"Collin?" Actor leaned back and studied his commander as he sipped the sweet drink. He never talked much about what he'd done before the group was formed, and Garrison still didn't know that Actor had been given the opportunity to read his file and knew more about his military and personal background than he'd told him himself. "I've never heard you mention that name."

The Warden hesitated a moment before he answered. "Collin and I went through some special training together." Then he smiled and continued, "Now if you wanted a cook you should have known Collin. We used to rib him about making rock soup, but whatever he put in the pot just seemed to come out tasting good, so we never questioned the ingredients or his methods."

The older man watched as Garrison pushed up to his feet. The wording of his comment hadn't been lost on him…, past tense. This remembered Collin was obviously dead. But the memory was a pleasant one apparently and he decided not to disturb it by asking what had happened. Reaching a long arm up he handed over the bowl and watched as the Warden gathered the debris from their meal together to dispose of it outside.

ggg

The bowl was filled with water again, and a bark 'tray' had been loaded with berries. The fire was crackling nicely and fuel was stacked close at hand. One of the rifles was lying near by on the ground. Garrison spread the long coat, sleeveless now, over Actor's legs and stood looking down at him. "Are you sure you'll be alright alone here for a little while?"

"Do we have a choice?" Smiling up at his leader he assured him. "I'll be fine here for a while. I have everything that I need. And you have to know more about where we are and you can't do that from here."

They didn't have any other choice and they both knew it, but it didn't make it any easier to go off and leave an injured man behind. Garrison made short forays down the trail towards the town during the morning. He'd gotten far enough to see down into it from his position on the hillside. It appeared to be ringed by small farms and orchards. It looked like there was enough cover to get in close and see what he needed to see to decide if they might find help there. But if he was caught, if something happened and he couldn't make it back up here Actor wouldn't be able to get out on his own.

"Alright. I'm going to take my time going in, but I should be back up here by early evening. You sure you don't want to drink that water and let me fill the bowl up again before I go?"

The con man laughed. "No thank you. It was hard enough getting around with you helping. I think I'll ration the water until you return."

Garrison smiled and nodded, taking the pistol from the shoulder holster he tucked it deep into the pocket of his trousers. He didn't like carrying it there, it was hard to get to, but he could hardly use the holster and he didn't want to risk anyone seeing it if he tucked it into the band at his waist. First thing he'd try for would be another shirt or jacket that would let him hide the weapon from view.

ggg

It'd taken nearly an hour to get down to the edge of the community. Garrison kept to the trees off along side the path that led through the small holdings surrounding the town. He took note of the crops and animals that ranged the yards around the houses and made a mental note of the places where the chicken coops where far enough away that he thought he might hazard stealing a few eggs, or even a bird to supplement their diet. As he got closer to the small town he came across a goldmine… the town dump. A bit of foraging there outfitted him with a ragged coat and a small wobbly handcart. Trading was a time honored profession and certainly something an injured ex-solider might be expected to do. He tossed some dented pots and a cracked pitcher on board and practiced a limp as he made his way into town. Moving down the alleys towards the center of town he added worn clothing and patched blankets 'borrowed' from the houses along the way to the store of supplies growing on his cart. Stopping to rummage through a small shed at the back of a prosperous looking townhouse he lifted a set of tools and secreted them away under the horde of cast offs.

As he made his way closer to the main streets he pulled out a strip of fabric that was stained with Actor's blood and wrapped it around his left hand. It didn't take half a block before he was challenged by a German soldier. Holding his bloodied hand up and asking in halting German for the doctor seemed to satisfy the man's need to know what he was doing in town, but the directions he got caused his heart to sink. The local doctor had died the soldier said, and the medic in the German headquarters was taking care of the local populace now. Smiling his thanks he limped off in the direction the man pointed and kept on his course until the soldier turned away. Slipping off down a side street he leaned against the wall and considered his next move. He needed medical supplies if he could get them. He already had clothing… it was worn and dirty, but it would certainly blend in in this time of scarcity and need if they had to move around as locals. He'd had a chance of finding a sympathizer in a local doctor but getting in to the German medic would require a real injury. Unwrapping his hand he tossed aside the stained fabric. Reaching under his treasury of seconds he brought out the screwdriver. Before he could give it much thought he raked the corner of the blade down his left forearm towards the wrist leaving a jagged shallow gash. Picking up one of the dirty rags he'd loaded on the cart he shook dust over the wound and shoved the ragged edges back with the soiled cloth before tossing it away in the bushes. Shoving the screwdriver out of sight he tore a strip off the soiled undershirt he wore and wrapped it over the wound that was now bleeding freely. Shoving the cart back out onto the main street he limped on his way.

By the time he'd found the headquarters building the rag around his arm was nicely stained with blood. When the soldier on guard at the door stopped him he didn't ask for the doctor. Stooping to his cart he came up with the cracked pitcher and turning a vacant smile on the solider offered to trade it for a cigarette. When the man scoffed at his bargain and ordered him on his way he shrugged and turned to leave, stumbling to his knees and tipping some of his merchandise onto the street with a clatter just as an officer appeared in the doorway of the building. When the solider moved forward and prodded him in the ribs with his rifle Garrison slumped to the ground between the handles of the cart and clutched his arm to his chest. The officer shouted an order for the guard to stand back and moved to his side. Reaching a strong hand down the man grasped Garrison under the arm and helped pull him up onto his feet. Craig looked up and mumbled his thanks, the only resistance he offered as the officer guided him inside the building was his concern about leaving his cart unattended on the street. He gave another smile and murmured his gratitude as the officer instructed the irritated guard to look after his precious store of things while they went inside to find the medic.

g

He was left alone in the first aid room long enough to lift a supply of sulfa powder and dressings and a roll of tape and slip them inside his shirt. He took a quick look around for morphine but came up empty, that would be kept locked away but it had been worth a try. He did managed to tip a few aspirin tablets into his pocket before he heard steps outside the door that sent him back onto his stool in the corner of the room.

When the young medic came smiling towards him and asked what was wrong he lifted his arm out of his lap. Garrison watched as the man unwrapped and examined it. The wound was carefully probed and cleaned and an ointment applied before it was wrapped in a thick coating of clean gauze. As he slipped off the stool and followed the medic to the door he palmed the tube of ointment and slid it into the pocket of his trousers.

ggg

Actor looked up as he moved into the cave. He had a fine sheen of sweat on his face and he was flushed, his eyes narrowed with pain. Garrison moved across to him and noted the empty bowl. He reached down to retrieve it leaving his basket on the ground near the con man as he turned to head out to the nearby stream to refill it with water.

Actor caught at his wrist and looked up at him. "How did you injure yourself?"

"It's nothing, just a way to get in to see the medic." And he lifted the other man's hand away and ducked out of the entrance to the cave.

He'd left the cart at the bottom of the hill hidden away in the bushes and carried the supplies he'd stolen up in a basket he'd found in the chicken house he'd marked on the way into town. Actor sorted through the items in the container and called out. "You'll have to find another mark if you took all of this from the same farm. She'll never forgive you for hitting her twice."

By the time he'd returned with the water Actor had found the first aid supplies, the eggs, bread, cheese and the square of butter. The bowls, cups and spoons still rested in the basket, along with the dented sauce pan.

Reaching into his pocket he drew out the handful of aspirin. "Here, it looks like you could use a couple of these." And he watched as the older man swallowed two of the tablets down with water. "I'll need to wash this stuff down in the stream, and then I'll take another look at that leg." Picking up the basket he headed back towards the entrance to the cave. "If you're hungry tear into some of that bread. Do you want fish again, or will the eggs do for dinner?"

"Eggs will be fine, if you promise not to burn them."

ggg

"So you don't think the resistance is active in this area?"

"Actor I've been down there three times and haven't heard any complaint against the treatment these people are getting from the Germans. There's no way to start asking around for the underground if no one's grousing about the conquerors. This little pocket of Italy might still be behind Hitler. I don't think we're going to find what we need down in that town."

"What do you propose?" The dressing on his leg had been changed, the wound on his face carefully scrubbed and taped down again and though he hadn't been hungry when Garrison started cooking the meal, the smell of eggs and cheese and the subtle odor of the wild onions that had gone into the mix had tempted him and Actor had been surprised to reach the bottom of his bowl so quickly. The Lieutenant's forays into town had netted them a small store of salt and even a jar of cream and a bottle of serviceable wine. The Warden had found fruit on the trees, a ready supply of eggs and could be relied upon to produce fish for a meal, but he'd also managed to steal a chicken out of one of the yards and trap a rabbit. They certainly weren't going to go hungry, but they couldn't stay here indefinitely.

"Well, now that they're used to seeing me around town I think I can get us some uniforms and even a car so we can get out of here in style."

The older man nodded. When they'd first started working together he'd thought the Lieutenant was a novice when it came to crime, but he was beginning to realize the younger man might have certain skills that he'd kept to himself.

Garrison finished the contents of the mug he held in his hands. He'd found an apple tree going wild on the edge of town and steeped some of the fruit in hot water. It wouldn't replace coffee, but it was warm and soothing. "I'll go down early tomorrow and see what I can find. We have to get out of here so we can get some kind of message back to England. Reynolds probably has his hands full trying to control the others right about now."

Actor smiled his agreement. When the group was first formed the Warden's absence would have seen the men striking out for home on their own. Now it was just as likely they would be trying to find their way back into Europe to search for them.

ggg

"But I can't send you back. We still haven't had any word on them." Reynolds studied the men ranged around his office. When he first met them he'd never have believed they could show this much concern for one another. "We only have a general idea where they might be, and none of you speak Italian well enough to go over and operate on your own."

"And you ain't about to waste another team on 'em. Are you?" Casino stopped pacing the office and turned to stare at the Colonel. He'd worked with them, he knew a little about them, but the safecracker figured they were all still just assets to him, 'things' that could be used to meet the goals the Allies set him.

"Casino, we are looking for them. A message was sent out as soon as you reported what happened and our contacts in the vicinity have been looking, but they haven't found any sign of them. All of the radio transmissions from that area are being monitored and reviewed. If any word of their capture comes through a team will be sent in."

"We gonna be part of it, then?" Goniff's arm still rested in a sling and he knew he didn't really stand a chance of being sent back to help.

Reynolds turned to face the man seated by his desk. "You know I can't promise you that. I'll do my best to see that your group is part of the rescue team, but it will depend on what we hear and how quickly we have to put a unit in the field to get to them."

Chief turned back and studied the grounds outside the window. "Warden said when we went in you didn't tell him about any help around there…"

"There wasn't any need." Reynolds' own frustration finally broke through his usual calm. "It was just a simple mission! Command didn't think there would be any reason to make contact in the area."

"Yeah, well, unless he knows it's somebody friendly trackin' 'em," The groups scout said quietly. "it ain't likely the Warden's gonna be easy to find."

ggg

Garrison went into town just before dawn. That time of day just seemed to be more favorable to the lax security he needed. There was a small motor pool near the headquarters building and during his travels around the area he'd spotted an old staff car sitting in the back of the lot. It hadn't moved for two days. After he'd knocked the guard out he dribbled wine across his uniform and then carefully poured the rest of it down his throat before heading to the shop to pick up the tools he thought he might need. Folding the hood back he took a moment to survey the engine, it was as he expected they'd started scavenging it for parts. It didn't look like too much had been taken yet and as he headed to the supply shed to 'requisition' what he needed he mentally crossed his fingers that whatever else was wrong with it would be simple enough for him to fix. After he finished putting the last spark plug in place and looped the hot-wire in, the vehicle started on the second try. He pulled it forward to the fueling area and took a careful look around before he got out to pump gas into the large tank.

g

There was a cleaners at the edge of the square. It was a little trickier getting what he wanted… They started their work day early and two or three were already moving around the back of the shop. Craig waited in the alley and watched. Just as people started to show themselves on the streets the workers took a break and strolled across to the café for their breakfast. He moved in the back door and sorted through the garments taking what they needed. There was a cobbler down the street, but the man worked alone, and was fool enough to set some of the boots he worked on out on the back step of his shop. Boots wouldn't be a problem.

Garrison stashed the uniforms and boots in the carefully hidden car and headed back towards the square. He'd been trading and selling his cast offs in the area and had gathered a few coins together from his efforts and hoped it would be enough. He could hardly present himself in town as an officer with several days' growth of beard on his face. The barber in town accepted his coin, and a few of the apples from the cart for his payment and chatted amiably about the town and its people as he worked. Nice guy, Garrison thought, as he moved through the backdoor into the alley where he'd left his cart. Too bad he had to steal one of his razors on the way out, but Actor needed the same sartorial attention before he'd be able to show himself in public in uniform.

g

As soon as he'd donned the uniform Garrison drove the car in and parked it in front of the café that sat on the town square. It was a busy place, used by officers and locals. He stepped to the door and took note of the tables sitting empty, but still loaded with dirty dishes. Raising his hand in mock greeting he walked past the waiter towards the back of the room, sliding the change and bills off the empty tables as he moved past, when he reached the back of the dinning area he turned to the left and walked straight out the door that opened onto the alley. Moving to the entrance to the alley he stalked back to the door of the café. Holding the pilfered bills in his hand he approached the counter and demanded to see the owner. When the man timidly approached him he complained loudly about being short changed. Opening his hand so the owner could see the small bills and change that lay there he insisted he'd given a much larger bill in payment for his meal and demanded the correct change. Within moments he was pocketing the money and heading back towards the car. There was another café on the far side of town, he might as well go over there and see if the same dodge would work on them.

g

Garrison left the car off the road in the cover of trees. He'd repaired the small cart and reinforced it with wood he'd scrounged from the surrounding farms. Moving along the trail towards the cave they'd been using he took careful note of the incline along the pathway.

"Well, you ready to check out of this hotel?"

Actor heard the note of urgency and studied the Lieutenant with concern, "What's happened?'

Garrison was gathering supplies together at the entrance to their shelter "I think I picked up a tail." and tried to downplay the threat. "Just a couple of SS men, and it might only be a my imagination."

"What tipped them off?" Actor was already pulling the things that were within his reach into a pile. They'd worked together long enough not to discount these sometimes sudden 'uncomfortable' feelings when they came up, not when following them had kept them alive.

"I don't know! Maybe they remembered me as the junk man." He wasn't absolutely sure they were following him, relying only on the uncomfortable feeling of being trailed that started when he left the first café. Even if it was merely a case of nerves they couldn't risk it.

"Then as much as this place has grown on me I suggest we leave as quickly as we can." The con man unrolled the uniform Garrison tossed to him, and then caught the shaving kit. "Wouldn't it be safer to go out as civilians?"

Garrison shrugged and smiled. "Wouldn't match the car. Go on and get ready. I'll take this stuff down and be back for you."

ggg

They used the cart to get Actor back down to the car. The SS Major's uniform was a good fit for the con man but the long boots gave him some trouble because of swelling in the injured leg. When he settled on the broad backseat of the car Garrison carefully lifted his leg up to rest on the seat and pulling a fine black cane out of the back laid it across the con man's lap.

Actor picked the stick up and studied the silver work of the handle. "This is a very expensive piece… old too. Where did you get it?"

"Someone left it leaning against one of the tables in a café in town." The younger man considered the little cart a moment before lifting it into the large trunk and slamming the lid down. "I figured since no one wanted it….."

"Which way are we going?" Actor settled back against the seat, still caressing the silver handgrip on the cane.

Garrison leaned forward and started the engine, "We have a better chance going north and east from here. If they do have their doubts about me heading further into their territory should be the last thing they'd expect. Besides a little time in one of the coastal resorts is just what the doctor ordered while you recover from your injury, Herr Major." As they pulled out onto the road he called over his shoulder. "Who knows, we might be able to steal a boat……."

ggg


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed they were in a backwater. They'd only come through one check point and the combination of the SS runes on their collars, Actor's pale sweating face, bandages, cane and Garrison's loud demanding manner had gotten them through that without the need to produce identity papers. But their hopes of making it all the way to the coast evaporated when the car's engine coughed and died. After a frustrating hour of work the car remained obstinately stalled by the side of the road. The 'good luck' of not being followed out of town turned into the 'bad luck' of having no other opportunity to hijack another vehicle.

Garrison moved to the front of the car and checked the path it would take before he stepped back to the open driver's door, leaned in and released the brake. Putting his shoulder against the door where it met the body of the vehicle he gave a shove to start the car rolling down the slight incline, scrambling under the wheel as it picked up speed. As he brought it to rest in the shade under the trees, out of sight of the road, he turned in the seat and considered his 'superior', "Why don't you take a little nap here in the shade, _**sir**_, and I'll check around to see if there's another way out of here."

Actor smiled back at him as he got out of the car. "An excellent idea Lieutenant." and called over his shoulder as the Warden made his way past him towards the back of the car. "You wouldn't have brought a few of those berries and the last of that cheese along, would you?" He heard the creak of the trunk lid going up and laughed as a small sack landed with a plop on the seat next to him.

Garrison's survey of the surrounding area had taken less than an hour and revealed a path that paralleled the road for some distance before striking off to the north. When he returned to the car he found the confidence man drowsing in the shade. Reaching into the trunk he brought the canteen of water around with him as he climbed up onto the back seat. Offering it first to Actor he took it back when the con man finished drinking his fill, took a drink and wiped his lips on the back of his hand. "Well, we can change back into civilian clothes and keep going along the road, or there's a trail that leads in the general direction we want. We can wait here another hour and see if we can pick up another car," he shrugged, "but if there's no traffic, there's no point in hanging around."

The older man nodded and leaned back to admire the blue sky overhead. He knew the Lieutenant had already made his decision. If they'd been able to stay in the car traveling the roads would make some sense, but pushing along them in the cart, even in civilian clothes carried too much risk of being stopped. To even a soldier's untrained eye his wound would reveal them as something other than simple beggars traveling to the next town. They couldn't take the chance. And there was Garrison's uneasy feeling of being spotted in town. Actor had worked with the Army officer long enough to trust his instincts.

"In an area this quiet it's hard to believe we are in the middle of a war." The con man sighed, straightened in the seat and turned to face his leader. "And there was no movement up on that road while you were gone. I haven't even heard planes overhead."

"Alright. We might as well take off and make the best use we can of the day. There's a stream not far from here. I'll take everything that'll hold water down and fill it up. Then I'll move as much as I can over onto the trail before I take you over in the cart."

"It's a good thing you thought to bring the cart along. Should we change out of these uniforms?"

Garrison considered it. "No. We'll be working our way up the mountain, and it's getting late. I think they'll keep us warmer than the civilian things. Might as well keep them on for now."

With his help and the aid of the cane Actor managed to limp up onto to the road. Garrison folded the heavy coats they had into padding for the bottom of the small cart and helped his second settle in as comfortably as he could. Slipping his jacket off he rolled it under the knee of the man's injured leg before pushing him across the road. When they reached the other side he turned the cart and backed it down the incline.

Actor called over his shoulder as the handcart jostled down towards the ditch. "It certainly isn't a very elegant way to travel."

"Just close your eyes and try to imagine you're in a sedan chair being hauled around on some safari in India."

The man chuckled. "I believe there's always someone along to hold a sunshade, and a servant or two to fan the occupant."

They'd made it across the drainage channel that ran along the road and up onto the pathway, Garrison stooped to the pile of supplies and 'barter' goods he'd left there and tossed a battered umbrella onto the cart next to Actor. "There, try that!"

g

"You should stop and rest for a while." Actor could hear the Warden laboring to keep the cart moving up hill.

"And lose my momentum? Not on your life!"

They'd been gaining altitude steadily since they left the road. The trail climbed gradually for the first two miles but as it started to swing north it became steeper and rockier. Garrison had given up on using the handles in favor of wrapping his hands over the back of the cart on either side of Actor where he could use a straight armed shove. He was leaning into his work now and beginning to struggle. If they stopped on this slope he'd never get going again, and he'd be lucky not to be run over as the cart took off back down hill.

"It appears we are almost at the top of this section. I believe I see a spot where it starts to level out up under those small trees."

"Great. I can use some shade and a break. Get the water out, will you? If I have to wait for it up there I'll probably shrivel up and turn to dust. You'd better get some down too. We're still paralleling that stream so it'll be easy to fill everything up again." The temperature had dropped as they made their way further up into the hills, he'd even stopped to shake a blanket over Actor when he saw him start to shake with cold. The day was cloudless though and the sun pounding down, combined with the effort of pushing the loaded cart over the rough trail was sapping Garrison's strength. Perspiration soaked his shirt and trailed down his back and off his forehead. It was too steep to risk taking his hands off the cart to wipe it away and his eyes blurred and burned as rivulets of sweat found their way into them.

Actor leaned forward and lifted the last full container of water off the floor of the cart and twisted the cap off. He brought the mouth of the jug to his lips just as they entered the first deep shade. Movement of the brush on either side of the trail and a flash of sunlight on metal was the only warning he had of the ambush. The cart tipped back with a jolt that knocked the water from his hands and he gripped the sides as it started to slide backwards down the trail. In a matter of feet it came to a stop against something that could only be Garrison as he lay in the path. The con man twisted around to see, but was convinced to remain as he was by the barrel of an ancient rifle.

ggg

"Warden, if you can hear me just lie still. Don't move."

Garrison was pulled roughly onto his back as his rifle was taken and he felt someone pat him down and go through his pockets. There must be other people around them, Actor was talking but he couldn't make any sense of it. The responses the con man was getting were heavily laced with suspicion but the heat of anger didn't seem to be there. Partisans he hoped. They were taking their weapons, he had to make sure they'd ignore the uniforms and take them too. When he opened his eyes the light caused the pain in the back of his skull to flare, and as he raised his head the ground under him tilted. He barely had time to register Actor's shouted warning, and no time to protect himself from the blow that came.

g

"Don't you ever listen…I thought I told you to lie still?"

"Where are we?" Garrison's attempt to roll onto his feet caused him a wave of dizziness and nausea.

"About twenty yards from where we were…." The con man laid an elegant hand on his commander's shoulder to keep him still. "Take it easy. If you move too quickly I don't think you'll be pleased with the results."

Garrison carefully raised his head and looked around them. "You didn't answer me. Where are we?"

Actor shrugged and answered. "A small cave a little way off the trail."

"How'd you manage to get us in here?" Garrison lay back against the ground and took a deep breath to try and settle his uneasy stomach.

"I didn't. The group that assaulted us on the trail brought us up before they left." the con man told him quietly.

Garrison frowned, that wouldn't have made any sense even if someone hadn't just tried to take the back of his head off. "Why?"

Actor shrugged, "I suppose they didn't want the Germans to find us."

"Who were they?"

"Just a group of travelers hiding in the hills."

"You couldn't talk them into taking us along?" The Warden turned on his side and shoved up to rest on his elbow. Reaching his hand to the back of his head he gingerly probed the tender lump he found there with his fingers.

"There weren't enough of them to help both of us. And they have no reason to want to involve themselves with our problems, they seem to have enough of their own." Actor remembered the small band of desperate people, elders and children being helped to what little safety the mountains afforded by a few young men and women. It had taken all of his persuasive power to convince them they were being hunted by the Germans as well and only using the uniforms as a guise to get away from the towns down below.

"How long have we been up here?" Pulling his legs around he got himself in a sitting position and leaned back against the rocks that made up the wall and waited for the world to stop spinning.

Actor watched as Garrison leaned back and closed his eyes. He hadn't been unconscious long, but his movement had caused his face to go pale and he'd broken out in a sweat. "We've only been in here a few minutes… In fact the sound of that little group has just faded away up the trail."

The Warden pushed up into a crouch and moved on unsteady legs towards the entrance to their small cave. Actor called out a warning as he straightened up outside to study the path that stretched away below them. "I wouldn't try to follow them if I were you." and when the younger man turned back, crouching down in the opening to face him he continued. "They've taken our weapons and if you go after them I don't think they will waste much time debating whether to shoot you or not."

Garrison stooped back into the shade of the cave. He was still dizzy and his vision wasn't all that sharp yet, he wasn't in any shape to take off after a band of thieves by himself. As his eyes grew accustom to the light he moved towards Actor, blood was beginning to stain the cloth over the wound in his leg again… "What happened? How'd you re-injure it?"

The other man smiled. "Well, you were starting to come around again and you seem to have a rather compulsive need to see what's going on around you… I didn't think you would appreciate the use one of the men was going to make of that fine cane so I stepped in his way."

Garrison reached his hand up to the side of his head and brought it away with fingers sticky with blood. A third shot to the head and he'd probably have been down for good. "Thanks…" Checking around them he found exactly what he expected, dirt and rocks. "I don't suppose they left us any of our stuff?"

"I believe they tossed your uniform jacket on the ground down there, but, no, they took the rest. They seemed quite pleased to get such a sturdy handcart. Unless they sorted through the things as they moved off I think they took all of it." He'd watched as an elderly man and a pregnant woman had been loaded on the small cart as people stepped out of hiding along the trail and transferred the supplies to their own packs, then he'd turned his attention to convincing the leader to leave them in this small shelter rather than stranded on the trail.

Garrison slid out of his shirt and tore the sleeves out of it, folding them into bandages. Actor took the belt he was wearing off and pressed one of the offered pads down over the wound while the Warden snugged the belt down over it to hold it firm. It seemed they were back to square one. They were in worse shape with their weapons and supplies gone, Garrison thought, unless there was some sort of town along the trail ahead there would be no way to replace them. And they had the added threat of the group that assaulted them ranging somewhere along their path.

"Alright. I'll go down and see if they tossed away anything we might be able to use. Then I'd better see if I can find some water and gather wood for a fire. It's getting late, we might as well stay in here for the night." As he reached the entrance to the cave and stood upright he patted down his pockets. He'd been thoroughly stripped of everything he'd carried. Turning back he ducked down and made eye contact with Actor. "I don't suppose they left you that fancy lighter?"

"I'm afraid they took everything. That will make a very nice trade for them somewhere down the line." The con artist's mouth turned up in a smile and his voice held a hint of a challenge. "Surely you learned how to get a fire started using two sticks?"

"Of course I did." Garrison called over his shoulder as he started back down towards the path. "It's just takes a lot longer."

ggg

The only thing that he found along the trail, other than his tunic, was the battered umbrella, which had been tossed aside almost a quarter mile away. The ribs and catch were broken but it had provided amusement and a little patch of shade when they'd first started out. Now Craig hoped it would be long and sturdy enough to serve as a cane for the injured Italian, and he could use the fabric to haul a little water back up to the shelter.

The fire had taken twenty minutes to get started and would require one of them to remain awake to feed it through the night. A quick search along the stream had only netted a few roots that were edible if not very appetizing. The small pouch he managed to create from the umbrella's fabric, even sealed with pitch off the trees, couldn't hold more than a mouthful or two of water. Garrison drank his fill down at the stream before heading back up to their refuge for the last time. He'd spent some time gathering brush to screen the opening to the cave and protect them from the cold breeze that was beginning to blow down along the trail. At least the cave's small, he thought, it wouldn't take much to keep it warm through the night.

g

"How's the leg?" Actor had fallen into an uneasy sleep as soon as the warmth of the fire reached him. Garrison let him sleep the night through, it didn't take long for the small braches and sticks he was able to forage to burn to ash in the fire. It was easier to stay awake and get what they needed as the supplies dwindled, and the con man needed the rest.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes Actor frowned at the gray light dappling the brush at the entrance. "You should have awakened me."

"It's alright. I got enough rest and I had a good nights sleep before we left."

"I hardly think three hours can be considered a night's sleep." Garrison had created a warning system from cans rummaged from the dump and cord stolen from one of the farms and it protected the route to the cave they had used allowing him a measure of rest but Actor knew he sat awake by the fire late into the night and into the early morning. When the pain in his leg woke him the Warden had been staring into the fire…until three in the morning when Actor had finally caught him asleep. "Should I remind you what kind of trouble we will be in if you collapse?"

"Should I tell you I'm on to the way you try and change the subject? How's the leg?"

"It's a bit more painful this morning. I'm not sure how far I will be able to travel and I'm wondering if it wouldn't be better for you to go ahead on your own." The suggestion wouldn't be accepted and the Italian knew it, but it was the most logical solution.

Garrison shook his head, Actor wouldn't leave him under these conditions, even if he ordered him to, so the proposal didn't require a comment from him. "I'll go down to the stream and bring up some water. Then I'll take a look around and see if I can find something to eat."

"I'd give up food for a good cup of coffee." The Italian said wistfully.

ggg

With the loss of the blankets from the cart they were unable to rig any kind of stretcher or travois and their progress on foot was painfully slow. Even with Garrison's help Actor could only manage several yards at a time before he needed to rest. At least once an hour they made a longer stop as the Warden made his way down to the stream to bring up what little water he could carry.

The fever that started when the wound broke got worse through the day and by early afternoon the confidence man was dazed and rambling. Garrison was getting a feel for what the others went through. Never inhibited about his conquests Actor was even more free talking since the infection had taken hold. Rambling from one relationship to another, drifting through several languages, some unknown to the Warden, he went on, and on, and on… No wonder Casino gets short tempered when he starts in, Craig thought. Still he was getting quite an education. The con man's current monologue concerning a Spanish beauty from Madrid faded away as he stumbled to a stop and peered around him. The infection in his leg was causing his fever to rise and fall. He had periods of confusion, times when he needed to be reminded where they were and what had happened, but he didn't seem to have that half panicked look on his face now.

"What is it?" Garrison watched him closely, "Do you know where we are?"

"I'm not sure…It seems I should know," Wiping the sweat from his face with the sleeve of his jacket the con man continued. "But I can't be certain I'm not dreaming."

Garrison maneuvered him into the shade at the side of the trail and lowered him down to the ground. The wound had broken open again and was draining. Actor's strength was failing with the rising fever, he needed time to rest, and as much water as Garrison could get into him.

"Let's take a break while you decide." He could hear the stream below and as soon as he settled the older man comfortably against his tree he took off down the steep slope to the waters edge. Several trips later Actor's thirst was quenched and Garrison sat sponging his second's face and the back of his neck with what was left of his shirt. He was more lucid, more sure of himself.

"I should have realized we were close to this area. We might have come straight here in the car… I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, that car made it as far as it was going to." The Warden draped the moist cloth across the back of the Italian's neck. "Have you been here before?"

"Yes, I'm certain now. We used to hike up from the house, along this path when we came here in the summer."

"House? Did your family live in this area?" Garrison knew Actor gave Italy as his home country, but he'd never found out where he'd been born.

"No," The con man smiled to himself, they were still far from those hallowed grounds. "It belonged to a lady friend. A summer home. Unless someone has spent a great deal of money on it, it should be deserted. It's not suitable for this time of year, this weather."

Garrison cocked an eyebrow. "Another one of your conquests?"

"Absolutely not! An older woman, a patroness. She helped me a great deal, introduced me to society."

That was something the Lieutenant never had to worry about. They'd done their formal social events at the academy, part of turning them all into gentlemen, but he knew the social order in Europe was different, closed and regimented. If you didn't know the right people, attend the right parties and 'affairs' you couldn't make your way. "She a friend of the family?"

Actor laughed. "Hardly… she was my first successful con."

g

aaa

g


	4. Chapter 4

He'd been turned out of the school when they investigated his background and saw the death of that dream as every other academy in the city turned him away. It would be the same in other places unless he could come up with a suitable personal history… And money he thought bitterly. That's what it took, not knowledge, not ability or desire…only money and the right contacts seemed to get you what you wanted in this world and he didn't have those. Not yet.

He went back to the room he rented and counted out his small fund of money. He'd gotten it by the few hours of work at the academy and by appealing to others, but it wasn't enough, there had to be a way to get larger sums, or engage the interest of a wealthy patron… or patroness. He wasn't a fool, he knew the effect he had on women and had already enjoyed the results. This would be different, he wasn't looking for a companion for the night, or the season. What he needed was someone who would be willing to finance him, see to it he was introduced to the right people, seen in the right places. He needed an introduction to society and there were wealthy women who delighted in sponsoring young people, he just needed to find the right one.

The printed word had been a passion from the time he was a small boy. One of his earliest memories was curling up on the floor of his father's library, watching as his mother chose a book from the shelves and waiting with anticipation for her to spin out the tale contained in its pages. As soon as he mastered the ability he was always to be found with a book in his hands or later in the book stalls and libraries where the family lived or traveled. Even as the family's fortune changed and he found himself clothed in cast offs that his mother made new with her skills as a seamstress he could find solace and release from their troubles in the musty smelling stacks of a library. Moving in that setting was not new to him, and he knew what he wanted to research and how to go about it.

Two days later he had the information he wanted and enough background on his subject from the morgue of the local paper that he thought he could make his idea work. But he couldn't present himself in his current threadbare suit He watched the tailor's shop for another two days and slipped in the back when the master left for home, leaving the assistant to work into the evening to finish their orders as was his habit. He sorted quickly through the clothes and then moved into the shadows off the alley to don the garment he'd taken. Taking a deep breath and gathering his courage he stormed the shop, startling the assistant as he labored over a jacket that needed repairing.

"I demand to see the owner at once! I have paid you good money and look at this suit of clothes. I look as if I am wearing something that was made for another. The fit is horrible and just look at the length of the sleeve!" Thrusting his arm out he exposed a good two inches of wrist and arm for the assistant's inspection.

The man, looking up from his work, had the confused appearance of one trying to put a face and name together. He recognized the suit, but he didn't recognize the man wearing it… he was sure the garment had been fitted to an older man, a little shorter and going a bit gray. But the master had done that fitting himself and he could be mistaken, they were so busy in the shop now. Unfortunately the master took on the work, but he rarely finish it, that was left to him. It was also left to him to deal with the customers who were angered by the delays and the mistakes….

"I want to know what you are going to do about this? I explained that I need this finished for a very important interview I have scheduled for tomorrow." Turning on his heel he displayed the ill fitting garment. "You must agree this will not do!" He had to make this work, he hadn't eaten for twenty four hours, the last of his money given in payment for the room would only hold it until the end of the week.

The man sighed and set his work aside. Stepping around the counter he viewed the young man standing there. The master must have been in a hurry when he measured for the jacket. It was a little short in the sleeve, a little loose-fitting across the back. It wouldn't take much to put it right. He frowned and stepped closer, reaching out he pulled at the fabric of the trouser leg to check the length. That seemed all right, but the young man was probably spending the last of his money on his new attire, doubtless he had an order at the cobblers as well. This was probably another one chasing a new life in the city.

He followed the tailor's gaze down to his shoes and caught his breath. They were scuffed and run down at the heel. He should have taken a pair from the cobblers first before coming here. This small mistake would give him away and the man would be calling the authorities on him for stealing the clothes he stood up in, but he couldn't stop now, he had to see it through. "Well, what do you propose to do about this!?"

The old ways were better, the tailor thought. He might be apprenticed to a man who took advantage of his time and his skill, but he had a place to stay, food to eat and he had learned a skill that would keep him for the rest of his life. And the master had no family, the business would come to him eventually so it wouldn't do him any harm to start building a following of loyal customers. Smiling he reached to help the young man out of the jacket. "Be assured, sir, I will be happy to put right whatever is wrong with your suit of clothes. We want all of our customers to be satisfied with whatever we make for them. The alterations to the garment are minor and will take no time at all. You may wait if you wish." He folded the jacket over his arm and turned back to his work table. "I have some coffee and cake in the back if you would care to have some while I work…."

g

aaa

g

"How much farther is it to this place, do you have any idea?" But Garrison didn't get any answer, Actor'd drifted off into the past somewhere, mumbling vague threats to someone in Italian. He shook the con man until he turned his out of focus gaze back on him. "Actor! Actor, tell me about the house, tell me about this lady of yours." If he could keep him talking maybe he could find out enough about the area to help them.

"Ah, Katia… she was a beauty." Actor smiled. "Of all the women I've known I believe she was one of the loveliest…

g

aaa

g

It hadn't been that hard to get in to see her. He'd collected all the accoutrements of a conservative young gentleman, classic all of it, nothing too stylish. Everything was as fine as he could manage to steal or con out of the shopkeepers. The same ruse had worked on the cobbler and the barber, but he had to take the silk tie from a shop, and the cufflinks. The ring on the little finger of his left hand had been his mother's and had been obtained during the last confrontation he had had with his father after her death. It was one of the few things of value the old man hadn't sold. The money resting in his pocket was remnant of winnings from a card game he managed to bluff his way into, all that was left after he'd purchased the hat and cane and hired the car that brought him to her door. There wasn't much, not even enough to get the car back…

After taking his name and inquiring his business with her mistress the servant escorted him to a small parlor off the main hall and left him there to wait. It was an intimate room, unusual, he thought, for this public part of the house. There was a small desk set so the light from the window fell on it's surface, a case of finely bound books, two comfortable chairs near the fireplace accompanied by a delicate antique table, a chaise in the corner completed the setting. A profusion of flowers spilled from vases on the mantle and desk, a crystal decanter and two glasses rested on the table between the chairs and a large mirror hung over the fireplace. He examined himself in the mirror as he waited, searching out any flaw and was please to see none. He turned and faced the door to the room when he heard steps and voices outside, smiling a confident greeting as she opened the door.

She examined him a moment from the doorway before she entered the room But when she came to him it was with a smile and with her hand extended in greeting. "Agnieska's told me that Guiliano Dellosso sent you to me." She studied his face as he took her hand and kissed it. "How is your father?"

"I'm sorry to say that he died eight months ago… But surely you knew that. He arranged to send some special items after his death, didn't you receive them?" It all turned on her acknowledging the bequest, if she denied it, or if the newspaper article was wrong he was finished….

She regarded him serenely for a few moments before she answered. "Yes. I received them. It was very kind of him to remember me." It had been a very lucrative inheritance she recalled, arriving at a very opportune time. Well worth the pleasant interlude spent with the man this youngster claimed for a father.

"He remembered you very fondly."

"And he recommended you to me? How strange." she motioned him to be seated on one of the chairs and took the other as the servant poured the wine and offered it first to him, and then to her mistress. "I wouldn't think he would have told you anything about me."

"He was very discrete, I assure you. He never mentioned your… friendship… until after my mother died. But as he grew older and as his health failed you were often in his thoughts." He smiled at her over the rim of his glass as he sipped the wine. " I believe he derived great pleasure in his memories and the stories he told me of your time together."

She considered the young man over her glass and wondered what his angle really was. She smiled coyly "As well he might." and appreciated the look of shock the youngster managed to arrange on his face for her benefit. "What is it that your father thought I might do for you, Signori Dellosso?"

"Carlo… please." It was working as he had hoped, but he had to be delicate here, he didn't want to press too hard. "I don't believe he expected you to do anything for me Madame. And for my part I certainly don't… but after all his stories I couldn't pass up the opportunity of meeting you as I came through this area."

She sat back in the chair and relaxed. The young man was obviously trying to threaten her with these stories his 'father' told him. This might prove amusing. "What are your plans Signo…Carlo? Where are you headed?"

"I thought I might enjoy the society of Paris…"

"Yes, I believe you might do very well there.'

"Do you?"

"With the right sponsor.." It was pleasant to watch him. He certainly was a lovely young man and might cause quite a stir amongst her contacts in Paris. "And introductions of course."

"But I couldn't hope to presume upon you for such patronage"

"Why ever not? I imagine it's what your father had in mind when he told you to seek me out."

g

aaa

g

Garrison had only gotten a rough description of the woman, Katia, before Actor started rambling again as they slowly made their way along the trail. He hadn't been able to find a way to keep him on the subject long enough to get the information he needed. They'd come to a halt for the evening and the Italian's fever had dropped a bit with rest and the water he'd brought him in his several trips down to the stream. He'd found a few more late berries but he couldn't tempt the man and settled on just getting as much water for him as he wanted. "Actor, I need to know about the house. Tell me about coming out here with her."

"Oh, it was wonderful… We would spend the season at one of her homes in Paris, or Milan, or travel with one of her friends, but when it got too hot we would come up here into these mountains….."

"How'd you get here?" He had to keep him from drifting away into memory again. "How long did you stay?"

"She hired a car to bring us out in the summer and we would make a grand journey of it… stopping two or three nights on the way. She knew many people and very often we would visit with them as we passed through the area." Actor frowned a moment. "But occasionally she would decide on the spur of the moment to come and then we traveled straight through. The drivers didn't mind in any case… she was very generous with them." The con man relaxed back against the large tree that was sheltering them.

"What about the house, what's it look like?"

"It's old, she said it had been built in the middle of the last century. I believe one of her husbands left it to her. It wasn't a very grand place, not like her homes in the cities, but it was pleasant to come to, quiet and relaxing after all the parties and socializing." Actor smiled again… as a young man he hadn't appreciated the need to get away from all the glamour and color of the city, he understood better now.

"We usually stayed a few weeks, through the worst of the heat. As soon as the weather started to cool she would decide which of her other houses she wanted to use and send word ahead so that it could be prepared and we would leave." He took a moment and searched for the information the Warden wanted, it was hard to pin it down. "There were orchards and vineyards around it and a kitchen garden… An older couple stayed there until it got too cold, and kept it for her, so when she decided to come it was always ready. I don't remember where they went during the winter, they didn't come with us when we left….." He hadn't thought of them in years, surely they were dead now….

"What's the house look like, Actor?"

"There was a large tree by the entrance, it shaded the courtyard. The courtyard had a fountain and the music of the water could be heard in all of the rooms on that side of the house. The windows were left open to catch the breeze… We would have our meals outside under the eaves, especially when the summer rains came. The sound of the rain on the roof tiles was wonderful… The house was surrounded with flower beds. She loved flowers… they were everywhere inside, wherever she was. She had them imported for her through the winter." He closed his eyes and frowned. "They'd used the local soil for the finish and it glowed in the morning when the sun hit it…."

"Actor?" Garrison reached out and shook his second's arm but the man was asleep.

ggg

"I tell ya we gotta get over there! We could find 'em!"

"Blimey! You say the Warden's nuts? Casino, you'r as balmy as he is if you b'lieve we could pull that off." Goniff could hardly believe he was taking the part of the voice of reason in this argument. "And don't look at me like that 'cause you know I'm right. Even if you do speak a little Italian that ain't gonna get us through. How'd we get from place to place while was lookin' for 'em? Bloody Hell! How'd we get over there in the first place, and what kinda con could we pull on the Germans if they had 'em?"

"We'd come up with somethin' like we always do…" Casino turned to stare out the window. "We could say they stole something from the Italians and demand they come back with us to face the music." Swinging back he faced the other two. "Once we got in there it'd all be in English anyway 'cause they don't speak each other's lingo."

Goniff shook his head but continued on a softer note. "And what if the guy that had 'em was the one fella in the whole German army who _**did**_ speak Italian?! What'd we do then, eh?"

"Goniff's right Casino. 'Sides, even if we could find 'em the German's wouldn't just hand 'em over to us. They don't think enough of the Italians for that. And we don't even know if they been picked up. They could be on the move and then we'd just be chasin' smoke."

He still couldn't let it go, he couldn't just leave them over there, and waiting was driving him crazy. "Look we worked together long enough we know how the Warden thinks, right? If they are on the move we have a better chance a figurin out which way he'd go… And if he'd see one a us on the street he sure as hell wouldn't go into hiding like he might if a stranger was tailin' him!"

"You got somethin' there. Blimey! He'd prob'ly march right up and kill us!"

Chief smiled at the cockney pick pocket, he was probably right. The Warden wouldn't take to them putting themselves in danger too good. Even if they managed to pull it off and pick them up they'd probably have to stand one of his tongue lashings. "Even if you'r right Reynolds still ain't gonna go for it."

"I say we ask him anyway."

But they had to get through Rawlins first…, and that proved to be surprisingly easy. He was as worried about the other two as they were. When they arrived for their meeting with Reynolds he led the attack.

"If your worried about sending the lads out on their own, sir, I could go with them." Gil didn't have much hope of being accepted, Reynolds knew his record.

Colonel Reynolds studied the Sergeant Major for a moment. He knew his history and if the medical report in the file had been different he wouldn't have though twice about it. But the man had been injured too badly in the Africa campaign and though more than up to the task of keeping this group fit for their assignments he couldn't risk sending him out where he might be wounded again. "I just can't let you do it. And we already have a unit on the ground in the area so there's no sense in sending you as well."

"Because you don't trust us? You don't think we'd be able to pull it off?" Casino scoffed.

"Colonel, Casino's right. We'd have a better chance of trackin' the Warden than that team you have over there. Unless they got some kind a sign they're carryin' around with 'em so he knows they'r on the same side they ain't gonna find 'em."

"Don't waste your breath! The Colonel here isn't gonna trust us, he doesn't think we're good enough!" Casino pushed himself off the wall where he'd been leaning and stalked back towards the Colonel's desk.

Rawlins put his hand up to stop the irritated safecracker's tirade before it got started. "Have you 'ad any word back from the team on the ground, sir?"

Goniff glanced up at Reynolds. "What? You heard something?"

"We got a report back from the unit that is in the field over there. They thought they might have spotted him. It was a just a chance encounter." Colonel Reynolds met their expectant stares. "They were in a café and an officer came through and made a scene about some money. Neither one of the men recalled seeing him in the café before that. He got the owner to give him money from the register and then he left. But they weren't even certain it was Lieutenant Garrison."

"Oh! It was him alright! How 'bout that, then." The little cat burglar grinned at his teammates. "I told you the Warden had criminal leanings."

"So?" Casino took a step closer to the Colonel's desk and crossed his arms, staring at Reynolds. "If they spotted him how come him and Actor aren't standing here in this meeting with us?"

"Because the man disappeared when they tried to follow him."

"And _**that's**_ exactly why we gotta go after them!"

"I'm sorry, Casino, I can't let you do that. The situation is the same as before. Even if it was Lieutenant Garrison we don't know where they've gone." Reynolds looked around the group, heaved a sigh and settled into the chair at his desk. "I'm afraid you'll just have to do as the rest of us… You'll just have to wait until they are spotted or make contact again. If we hear from them, or get a report about them, and your services would be required to get them out I will consider sending you in with another man. That will have to satisfy you for now." Reynolds turned to the British Non Com "Sergeant return these men to their base and see to it they do not leave it again without my express permission."

ggg


	5. Chapter 5

"How are you doing?" Garrison spent a sleepless night keeping watch over his injured con artist. He fought with him during the long hours after midnight and into the early morning, as his fever drove him to escape the trees that sheltered them and go further up the side of the hill. Even in his weakened state it had been a struggle controlling the big man when he got insistent. Actor didn't respond to Garrison's questions, at least not in a language he was familiar with, so he'd had no way to reassure him.

"I had the strangest dream. I thought there was a flood and I couldn't get out of the water…Someone kept pushing me back every time I got out." Actor peered at the Warden, the side of his jaw was darken by a bruise. "Who hit you?"

"You did." Garrison's mouth quirked up in a smile as he remembered the desperate little struggle they'd had over that damned broken umbrella. "I guess I was the guy that was pulling you back into that flood, and you didn't like it much."

Actor sighed and closed his eyes. "This is foolish. You have to go on without me…"

"That's not how it works, Actor, and you know it." They'd had this argument last night too, even though the con man had probably forgotten it.

"I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to walk, even with your help." So much for being 'expendable', Actor thought. It hadn't taken too many jobs for them all to realize that was just a threat the Warden used. It might be true for the people who sent them on their missions, but it certainly wasn't true for the man who led them.

Garrison reached up and massaged his jaw. "Then I'll throw you over my shoulder."

The con man laughed at that, "And get how far? Have you taken a look at yourself? We wouldn't make it a mile."

"We'll make it." He'd find some way, even if he had to drag the Italian along behind him… "Have you got any idea how much farther this place might be?"

Actor's face darkened in a frown and Garrison prompted him, "The house…? The summer house you told me about yesterday." and he held his breath and prayed it hadn't all been dream brought on by the fever.

The older man shook his head. "I can't see the mountains from here… and even then I might not be able to tell." He watched Garrison push up onto his feet and reached a long arm around the back of his commander's neck as he stooped to help him to his feet. They moved carefully out onto the path and Actor squinted in the bright light. His heart lifted at what he saw and he prayed his memory wasn't playing tricks on him. "If I remember correctly it's only a mile or two further on…" Waving his hand towards the other side of the small valley they found themselves in he continued. "But we have to work our way up that side of the valley. There's an overlook at the top of the second ridge…we should be able to see the house from there."

g

It was more like four miles and it had taken them all day to reach the overlook.. The building was still there though, just as Actor had remembered it. The grounds around it overgrown, the garden behind it gone wild from neglect, but a large tree still arched over the entrance, and it glowed ocher in the afternoon light... Moving off the trail Garrison found a small clearing along the hillside, protected from view by dense brush and sheltered by overhanging stone. He settled Actor on the ground and over the other man's protest took off his tunic and wrapped it around him for warmth. The older man had suffered intermittent chills for most of the day and his own clothing was damp with perspiration now, not much protection from the evening frost. He made the climb down to the stream and brought up what water he could. Their weapons had been taken, the only protection Garrison could provide the injured man was his scrupulous attention to wiping out the trail leading to his refuge. He jogged back along the trail and brushed out their tracks before starting down towards the house.

ggg

The fields surrounding the manor had been cultivated at one time. There were still vines, gone wild now, and fruit trees. The home itself had survived without much damage, but it appeared that no one had been there for years. Dirt caked the windows and dried leaves had blown in to lay in piles along the base of the walls and on the doorstep. He still took his time and circled the building several times, moving closer with each circuit, checking storage sheds and outbuildings as he went. Appearances could be deceiving, they'd used places like this themselves and left them looking like no one was inside. He found a metal strap and a short spike in the yard that lay along the back of the place and used them to lever a window up, deciding the old hinges on the door might squeak too loud and give him away to anyone who might be hiding inside. Garrison carefully eased the window open, stopping every few inches to listen. Propping it open he slipped inside and crouched down along the wall under the opening as he let his eyes grow accustom to the dim light and listened to the sounds of the deserted building.

It was getting late, and growing colder by the minute but he didn't want to rush through his search. A place like this held hundreds of hiding places. If it was clear it would be a godsend, but he wouldn't risk bringing Actor down until he was certain. The window he'd chosen let him into what appeared to be some sort of pantry or kitchen storeroom and a quick check had netted him a serviceable store of weapons. Whoever had abandoned the house had left their supplies behind. He quickly sorted through the knives he found and picked up the ones that had the best balance. The weight of the knife in his hand steadied him as he moved out into the hall. There were barrels and boxes in the other storerooms on this ground floor level and he'd found a stairway that led down to a wine cellar. Everything appeared clear and the dust gave evidence that the place hadn't been used, but the supplies left behind gave him an uneasy feeling as he made his way up the stairs and into the main area of the house.

The first floor held formal rooms, parlors, a library and solarium, and a dinning hall, even a large room that could've been used for dancing. If this was the simplest of this woman's homes, he thought, the others must be something…All of the furniture had been covered in tarps. It looked deserted but there was still something disturbing about the house. The place was large enough to give back a slight unnerving echo as he made his way through it.

As he moved across the foyer he pulled back out of sight when he caught movement down the hall to his right. Pressing back he held his breath and listened before he started moving carefully along the wall. Inch by inch he made his way around the room to the opening of the hallway, again he stood holding his breath so he could listen. He was certain he'd seen something down this way but in staining to listen he wasn't sure if he'd heard someone else's steps or the echoes of his own footfalls. He considered bolting, leaving the place and getting back to Actor but if someone was in the house… They might have seen him and he couldn't risk anyone knowing he was here. He hadn't heard any of the windows open, there hadn't been a creak from a rusted door hinge… so if there was someone here, they were still inside with him. He took a deep breath, a quick look and settled the knife in his hand before slipping around the corner into the hall.

The hall had been empty before he stepped around the corner but now a figure stood at the other end silently challenging him. It was a split second before he recognized his own reflection threatening him, obscured by layers of dust and cobwebs. He took a few more seconds to settle his nerves before he moved past the old mirror and up to the next floor of the house.

The bedrooms were up here on the second level, another small library and a lounge that overlooked the main entrance. A quick survey showed them to be empty just like the rest of the place. It took a careful search but he finally located the access to the attic and made his way up to the landing, but it would have been foolish to attempt to search that space in the darkness and he had to content himself with several minutes of silence as he listened for any sign of a secret occupant.

Carefully making his way back to the ground floor window he'd used to enter he made his decision. It was going to freeze tonight, he could smell it. It was too late to find other shelter. Even though the place still made him uneasy they'd have to use it, at least for tonight. The light was already starting to fade as he made his way carefully across the gardens and found the path that led back to the trail where he'd left Actor.

Garrison moved quietly up the path, stopping every few yards to listen for any sign he'd been followed. He still couldn't shake the sense of unease that had settled on him as he made his way through the country house below. He made it around the first bend and jogged up to the next turn in the path. Settling in he took a few minutes to watch the house again before moving on to pick Actor up. When he got back to the clearing he found the Italian confidence man in an uneasy sleep that he couldn't rouse him from. The fever was worse, and the wound had started bleeding again. Regardless of how the house made him feel they'd have to use it, it was their only choice. He pulled Actor up so he was resting against the rocks that lined the hillside. Crouching down in front of him he drew the man's hands and arms across his shoulders and leaned forward to stand up. Stepping back he kept the con man on his feet as he turned and slipped a shoulder under him as he drew him across his back. 'At least it's all down hill this time,' he thought as he started off towards the house.

ggg

The room Garrison chose had a fireplace and a thick carpet on the floor. There was a small desk near the window, two comfortable chairs sat by the fireplace accompanied by a delicate antique table, a chaise in the corner completed the setting. He took cushions off the chairs and covered them with one of the tarps creating a bed close to the hearth. There was a supply of aged dry wood under the deep overhanging eaves along the back of the house, and the fire he built wasn't large, he didn't want to risk smoke rising from the chimney alerting anyone to their presence in the house. The rest of tarps that covered the furniture in the room made serviceable blankets. There was a working well out in the back, he'd found that when he was checking the house out, but the plumbing in the house worked, courtesy of some cistern or reservoir in the hills above them he thought, and the kitchen storeroom still held pans and dishes. There was soap and linens too. It wouldn't take long to have that wound cleaned out and wrapped up again and he set about getting it over with before Actor came around.

The supplies he'd taken from the medic in town had been enough to treat the wound in the confidence man's leg initially, but he'd gone days without that now and the injury showed obvious signs of infection. A search upstairs hadn't uncovered anything of use, unlike the lower floors upstairs was barren, the furniture was still in place and extra bedding still in the cabinets, but all of the personal supplies had been removed. Garrison peeled back the rough dressing they'd cobbled together on the trail and slit the fabric of the trouser. The inner bandage had been in place long enough to stick, it took longer than he'd planned to soak it off and Actor came to as he was scrubbing out the wound

g

"Merda! What are you doing back there?"

"It's only a little soap and warm water. And hold still, I'm almost done."

Grabbing the edge of the cushion he was resting on Actor did his best to comply. "I think you are paying me back for being so conscientious about all of the splinters you had."

Garrison laughed and looked up from his work. "And you only have this one hole in you…. It's a lot bigger, but it won't take as long to take care of. I didn't think you'd ever finish with me."

"Neither did I…." Actor took in a sharp breath as Garrison set back to work.

"How long has it been since you've been in this place?" He might as well keep the man talking, maybe it would take his mind off the discomfort.

"Oh, a good fifteen years, at least."

"Tell me more about the woman that lived here." The Warden moved the lamp closer, the wound was beginning to fester, he'd need to clean it back to raw flesh, open it so it could continue to drain, this was going to take some time.

"She was a lovely woman, a perfect lady, in every way. Or at least I thought so at first." and then he smiled as he remembered.

"She turn on you?"

"No." Actor laughed. "She just had a more interesting past than I imagined when I first met her."

g

aaa

g

They'd fallen into friendship easily and spent nearly two years together. All of her acquaintances assumed they were lovers and while, as he found out, she had lovers, and some of them much younger than she was, she never admitted him to her bed. She told him that having known his 'father' it would seem too much like incest to her and as free thinking as she was that was something she wouldn't tolerate. It almost made him regret using that fairy-tale to get to her. There were times when she looked at him in a certain way he was sure she knew that story had been a lie, but he couldn't bring himself to question her, he didn't want to risk being sent out of her presence.

"Have you ever been to Madrid, Carlo?"

"You know I've never been there… Outside of Paris and Rome I have only been where you have taken me Katia."

"Poor boy, your father never traveled with you, or sent you anywhere just for the experience?" She laughed at him over her book, they were settled in the sunshine near the fountain.

"Poor indeed." He smiled back at her. "He sent me to school instead and told me I could visit anywhere I wished, in books." He'd traveled, all over Europe as his father begged a placed with family while he professed to looked for work, but they fell far from the social circles she and his 'adopted' father moved in with confidence. It was easier to claim educated ignorance, that way, if he slipped when they were touring, he could always claim he'd read about the area and that's how he came by his sometimes arcane little facts.

"Then we must add practical experience to the knowledge you have gained from your books." Considering him over the pages a moment longer she rose and laid her book aside, moving off towards the house. "But I think we go to Monte Carlo first. You are getting quite good at gaming but there you can study the masters as they work." Turning when she reached the entrance she continued pleasantly, "And I have a debt I need to collect there… If you are willing, I believe you may be able to help me do it."

g

aaa

g

The Warden had finished scrubbing out the wound

"Alright, hang on, this might sting a little."

Actor twisted around to look. "What in God's name are you doing now?"

"Just putting a compress on it. Might help with the infection"

It didn't just sting, it burned deep into the wound, but the feeling was already fading away and some of the pain seemed to be fading with it. "What have you found, what are you using on it?"

"Honey. There was a jar in the storeroom in the kitchen."

"I think you and Chief are spending far too much time with that woman down in the village."

"Come on Actor, just because you have a more scientific approach, doesn't mean these folk remedies don't work…"

"Oh I believe in them. After all that's where our medicine came from in the first place." And, the con man thought, it was the only type of treatment they could afford if any of them fell ill or were injured when he was a young man. "I just prefer sulfa powder, or that new drug, penicillin. I like to know why things work and I can't read a paper on the efficacy of honey in treating wounds."

Garrison laughed as he wrapped the compress in place. The honey might help keep the infection in check if they were lucky but he was wishing for a supply of sulfa powder himself. And aspirin for the fever, and regular bandages for the wound… and a doctor. As long as he was indulging in wishing for things a doctor would come in handy, along with a radio and a way out of here.

Pulling another cushion over and shoving it under the confidence artist hip to make him more comfortable Garrison spread the tarps back over him before getting to his feet. The jar of honey, along with some other staples were on the shelves, but no food. He turned and settled another small log on the fire.

"I'm going to scrounge the orchard and what's left of the garden and see if I can come up with something to eat." But he didn't get an answer, Actor was already asleep again.

ggg

"I can't b'lieve nobody's seen nothin of 'em." Goniff winced as he rubbed his arm. They'd just come back from the doctor and the last of the stitches were out and he didn't have to use the sling anymore if he was careful, but the muscle still burned and ached.

Casino took the last swallow from the glass he held and slammed it back on the table, shoving it away from him so he wouldn't give in to the desire to deaden his worry with booze. "Yeah, they shoulda been outta there by now, if Garrison was on top of his game."

"Take it easy, Casino. Looked like Actor was probably hurt, remember? The Warden's gotta deal with that and it's just takin' him a little longer to make contact is all. They'll get out." Chief was resting with his back against the window glass, for once tired of the view. He'd spent the morning staring out at the road that led in from the gates but no car traveled down it to bring the Italian con man and their commander back to them, the only traffic had been Rawlins and Goniff coming back from the doctor.

"Since when're you such an optimist?!" He wanted to believe too, he didn't want to think about what would happen if the two didn't make it back. He didn't want to think about what might be happening to them over there... if they weren't already dead.

Chief moved away from the window, pulled a chair out and took a seat across from the frustrated safecracker and smiled. "Since I hooked up with this crowd."

"That's right, mate, ain't nothin' to worry about." The pick pocket said with feigned conviction that ended up making him feel more confident. "We got outta tougher spots loads a times."

"Together! '_We_' got out of 'em together…" Casino heaved a sigh, gave in and lifted the bottle off the table, pouring a measure in the glasses that set in front each of them. Picking his up he considered the amber liquor before taking a sip. "Jeeze! That's the hard part, ya know? Thinkin' about 'em bein' over there on their own. Needin' help and not gettin' it… 'cause we're stuck over here!"

"Take it easy lads." Rawlins watched them from the door and wondered when they'd turned from a group of hoodlums into his 'lads'. Moving over to sit at the table with them he was surprised when Casino shoved the bottle towards him and turned to lift down another glass from the supply behind him.

"I 'ad another little visit with Colonel Reynolds while the doctors were seeing to Goniff." All eyes were on him, the glasses forgotten. "The men they 'ave in the area 'ave been working their way through the towns around there trying to find out what they could. And something like that," Gil hesitated, "Well, even if they'd been killed there would have to be a report..."

"But they still haven't found 'em…"

"No, not yet." Rawlins sipped his drink and leaned back in the chair. "Just you remember, they thought they 'ad something in the last place but it turned out to be nothing. The pair of them have probably moved on now. And I mean to hold the Colonel to his promise if he gets any word on them… It's just a matter of waiting now, I'm afraid."

ggg

Garrison was exhausted. For the last thirty six hours he'd kept watch over Actor, getting him to eat when he could, forcing water on him even when he didn't want it. He'd opened and drained the wound a number of times and the angry inflamed redness was finally starting to fade away. Short naps propped up against the door to the room were all the rest he'd allowed himself. Until Actor was in good enough shape to at least listen for threats to their refuge he couldn't afford more. But the injured confidence man was still caught up in feverish dreams that carried him far from their present situation. Sometimes he could follow him, making sense of his rambling, calling him back with questions, most of the time he could only listen.

When he caught his own mind wandering he'd get up and make a quick check of the grounds, but they were in the darkest part of the night and there was no moon. If he tried a little recon patrol now, he thought with a laugh, he'd probably break his neck out there in the dark and then where would they be. Craig made a quick check of the house and added wood to the fire instead, staring into the flames as they licked up around the gnarled wood, watching as the shredded bark curled into sparkling ribbons of red and gold and dropped away to ash….

g

….A sound he couldn't identify brought him awake with a start. The fire had gone out and the room had grown cold. Soft light seeped in around the curtains that covered the windows and a few tenacious birds murmured in the trees outside. Morning…

Morning?! Damn it!

Garrison turned and checked on Actor, he was resting quietly for a change, the fevers finally gone sometime during the night. The sound hadn't come from him. Straining his ears he thought he heard the crunch of gravel outside. Slipping over to the window he pulled the heavy drapery back and took a quick look….. He couldn't see anyone, but there was definitely someone out there, he could hear steps heading towards the back of the house.

Craig shot a cursory look around the room. There was no way he'd be able to get Actor out in time, and he cursed his decision to use the house instead of one of the out buildings. Stepping back to the con man he tried to rouse him but he was deeply asleep now that the fever was gone. Gathering the things he'd used himself he shoved them away out of sight beneath the table. Taking up the knife he'd found in the kitchen when he first entered the house he moved carefully out of the room.

Slipping into the darken kitchen he waited and listened. There were no voices only the sound of one set of steps approaching the door... He took a position against the wall as he heard metal grate in the lock. The door swung silently into the room despite rusted hinges and a figure moved through it past him and into the room a few paces, stooping to set something down on the floor, still indistinct in the dim light.

Garrison stepped out of the shadows and had come with in arms reach when there was a shout at his back. Whirling he had a split second to register the threat as the knife left his hand. Another shout and he turned, just in time to catch a flash of light before everything went black.

ggg


	6. Chapter 6

It was cold and silent and dark… gradually the soft sound of dripping water pushed the silence back. It was far off somewhere and had a hollow quality of a not-quite echo to it. The cold was seeping up into him from the hard stone he was laying on and he knew he had to move, to get up, but he couldn't connect the thought with action. He concentrated on getting his eyes open instead but it was hard, the lids heavy, unresponsive and the darkness stubbornly remained. He continued to lie there and as he considered the possibility of blindness other information penetrated…. A scurrying sound off to his right, the smell of mold and dust… He tried to twist onto his side and groaned at the deep ache in his neck and shoulder and the sharp pain in his wrists. Something held them secured behind him. Frowning he tried to move his legs, they were tied at the ankle. Relaxing back against the stone he tried to collect the fragments of ideas that seemed to be floating around in his head into one organized, complete thought….

Sit up. Alright, he thought… how?

Ignoring the protesting pain in his muscles he turned onto his side and curled up. Pulling his knees up to his chest he slipped his arms over his hips down behind his knees and rolled onto his back again. He pulled against the back of his legs until he finally managed to sit up but try as he might he could get his hands worked down over the stiff boots. He went limp and allowed gravity to pull him over onto his side again and slipped his hands back over his hips before rolling up to rest on his knees.

That hadn't worked out too well … now what? Open your eyes. Yeah, that'd be easier.

When he tried it again and still couldn't see he was awake enough to feel the cloth against his face and his wits had settled enough to realize he was blindfolded. Tied up, blindfolded, and probably sitting in the basement of the house he'd brought Actor to.

Actor!

Garrison worked his way along the floor until his shoulder hit something solid, turning he pressed his face into the dampness of the stone wall and rubbed along it until the blindfold fell away. It was still too dark to really see, but there was less darkness on the other side of the room. He started the process of 'walking' that direction on already bruised knees. The texture on the floor grew more distinct and after what seemed like an hour he was sitting in the dim light coming in from under a door. Craig waited, listening and watching the light for any sign anyone was on the other side. No sounds reached him, no shadow broke the ribbon of light as he considered his next moved.

Get up…

He moved close up on the door and turned to sit on the cold ground with his back against it. He spent several more minutes resting there, listening and finally shoved at the floor with his feet, working his way up to stand leaning against the door. Shifting to the side he groped behind him until he had the handle in his hands and breathed a prayer of thanks when it turned freely. Grasping the knob he twisted to the side and felt it open behind him. He rolled away from the door and leaned against the wall next to it working his fingers into the opening, clawing at the wood until he could push the door hard enough that it swung into the room.

He turned so his back rested against the frame of the door and let his eyes grow accustom to the increase in light, there was a small window high up on the wall to his left. Carefully edging his way around to rest against the other side of his wall he took stock of his new surroundings. One of the lower storerooms… The possibilities were endless, and as soon as the roaring in his ears quieted down, and the ground stopped moving, he'd find a way of exploiting them, but for now… Garrison's knees buckled and he slithered down into a heap at the base of the wall.

ggg

Garrison leaned against the wall next to the door. It had taken a long time to get back here. He could make out the soft sound of a woman's voice and strained to catch any hint of an answer that would tell him Actor was awake or there was another inside the room with them but only her voice floated out to him. As he reached the door he pulled it open a crack, checking to confirm she was alone in there with his injured second. Slipping through he silently made his way towards the woman. She remained with her back to him, concentrating on Actor. He'd been shifted off the floor and onto a chaise that had been pulled out of the corner to rest in front of the fire. The tarps had been replaced by soft blankets. She was on her knees next to him, a bowl of water on the floor beside her, a cloth in her hand. He was certain he knew who she was, just as he was certain she wasn't alone. She couldn't have trussed him up and hauled him down into the basement by herself. Because she wasn't alone he couldn't afford to take any chances. He couldn't let her alert whoever she had with her. But before he'd made it close enough to slip a hand over her mouth and grab her the soft click of the door opening caused him to whirl around to face the threat.

Raising his arm Garrison blocked the downward stroke that had been meant for his head and brought his fist up into the man's midsection, following with a blow to his jaw and another quick jab to his middle. The weight on his arm as his attacker collapsed pulled him off balance and they hit the floor together. He heard movement behind him but couldn't pull free fast enough. Before he could push up off his knees the insistent pressure of the barrel of a pistol quelled his action.

"Put your hands on your head and do not make another move."

He did as he was ordered. Lacing his fingers together over the top of his head he watched the man, face down on the floor in front of him, grab a handful of carpet and start to turned onto his back. Twisting around on his knees he tried to get a look at her.

"I told you not to move!"

And when he sighed and turned back to comply with her orders he met the stunning blow of the man's fist and was finished off from behind by another blow from the pistol she held.

ggg

The sounds of a struggle brought him awake with a start. Actor frowned at the scene in the corner of the room as the fog from his recent fever shredded away into clarity. "Katia! No!"

They all had their backs to him, Actor levered up on his elbow and instinctively reached out, and even though he was too far away to hold her back the sound of his voice tempered the strength of the blow. The Warden was knocked to the ground and he was certain by the lack of resistance he offered he must be unconscious. The man that was with her stripped his belt off and was using it to secure Garrison's arms behind him as she stood guard over them. As soon as her companion's hands were free she gave the gun to him and turned back to Actor.

He stared up as she came towards him. The years had been kind to her, he thought, and the smile that lit her face when she met his eyes was the same. She stepped across and dropped to her knees next to him, reaching out to put the hair back off his forehead. The slight pressure of her hand on his shoulder was enough to push him back against the cushions.

"Carlo. How did you find your way back here?"

Actor watched as Garrison was dumped in the far corner of the room by Katia's companion and he closed his eyes for a moment, trying to separate memory from feverish dream. He had to come up with an explanation that would satisfy her without giving them away. It had been many years since they'd been together. He had no interest in her ideology then and he had no idea where her loyalties would lie now. By the time he had gathered his strength and pulled together the beginnings of a story and opened his eyes the man had come to stand next to her. Actor focused on her face first and then the hand that rested on her shoulder. When she turned and glanced up he looked up as well, at the man that stood at her back, and the con that had been forming in his mind was lost.

"Beppe." The voice was rich, the smile broad and genuine, the emotion barely contained.

"Leonzio?" Actor struggled to sit up and found himself encircled by strong arms that supported and restrained him. He rested there a moment as emotion flooded through him before pushing back to gaze into the eyes of the man who held him.

"It's been a long time..."

"I didn't know where you'd gone. I thought you must be dead." he stammered.

"Leonzio is dead… To everyone but you." Changing his grip as he lowered him back down against the cushions the man frowned at the too pale face. "You are not strong enough now, but I promise you I will tell you everything. You must rest now piccolo fratello."

ggg

It was warm this time. The sound that brought him back to his senses was the crackle of a small fire on the hearth, the smell of alcohol came next and then the sharp stinging pain as it was applied to the abrasions on his knees.

"It's a good thing you have a hard head." Actor leaned against the back of the chaise and watched as Katia carefully cleaned the scrapes Garrison had collected. He'd convinced her that it would be safer to leave his commander's hands tied until he was fully awake and understood they were no threat.

"mmm. I wish they'd find another target for a while. What hit me?"

"Which time?" The con artist's voice was full of relief and laced with humor.

Garrison heaved a sigh and opened his eyes. "Start with the kitchen." He studied the woman kneeling beside him a moment before letting his eyes search the rest of the room. "Where's the other guy?"

"He's getting something for us to eat from the kitchen." She said pleasantly and poured a little more alcohol on the pad she held over his right knee. "I'm afraid I was the one who hit you in the kitchen. I thought you were trying to kill Ilario… Carlo assures me that if you had wanted to do such a thing we would probably both be dead and the knife would not be buried in the frame surrounding the door." She looked up at him and smiled. "Forgive me?"

He shot a look across the room at Actor who only smiled back at him. "I take it this is the woman you told me about?"

"Katia. It is my pleasure to introduce you to a business associate of mine… Werner Hessmann."

"Herr Hessmann, if you promise not to try anything foolish I will untie your hands." As Garrison turned his back on the room to offer his hands to her she continued. "And then you must tell me just what type of business requires you to dress in German uniforms when you are not German soldiers."

Garrison heard the door swing open, the rattle of the items on a tray and the out of tempo sound of his steps as the man moved across the room behind them. When she pulled the strap loose he turned back, rubbing the blood back into his hands. He watched as Actor accepted a slab of bread layered with cheese and meat from the woman's companion and he waited for the con artist to start spinning the tale. His attention was drawn back to her when she reached out and pressed another cloth soaked in alcohol over the bruises and abrasions on his cheek and he drew in a sharp breath at the additional layer of pain and closed his eyes against the burning fumes.

"We had a little trouble and needed to get out of a town several miles from here. At the time it seemed it would be easier to travel in these clothes." The line was delivered smoothly with no sense of urgency.

"I see you still make light of the risks you take, Carlo." Katia pouted a frowned at Garrison in sympathy before turning back to look at Actor. "That wound in your leg tells me you have had more than just 'a little trouble'. I assume you need to get out of the country as well, no?"

Her companion stepped up behind her and she glanced up as he rested a hand on her shoulder. Reaching down he helped her to her feet, carefully lowering himself down to take her place. Garrison watched with an open mouthed frown as he finished cleaning the small injuries to his wrists, cut the bandage off his arm and wiped the days old scratch clean before he started on the job of wrapping everything up again in clean linen.

Actor shrugged. "That would probably be best. But I couldn't hope to presume upon you for such help."

"Why ever not?" She walked across the room to sit on the edge of the chaise. Taking his hand in hers she smiled. "It would be like old times."

"Uh…, Carlo?" Actor pulled his attention away from the woman next to him and glanced at his commander as he leaned in the corner and stared at the man in front of him.

"Oh! Forgive me! Werner, I would like you to meet my older brother, Leonzio."

ggg

Actor was the one he relied on the most and the one he knew the least about. There was nothing in the records about his family. Garrison was sure that those records, such as they were, even the name he used on them, were a complete fabrication. "You never said anything about having a brother."

"I haven't seen him in so long I wasn't sure I still had one." They were alone in the room, Katia was upstairs getting bedrooms ready for them, insisting the beds would be much more comfortable than sofas or pallets on the floor no matter the thickness of the carpet. His brother had gone out for another load of wood. The house had been empty for some time. The fireplaces upstairs would need to be kept burning several hours to take the chill off.

"How long has it been?"

Actor frowned, "I was just fifteen when he left home." He hadn't thought about the past for a long time and it was hard to believe the boy then had anything to do with the man he had become.

"You haven't heard from him in all this time?" Checking the job Katia had made of cleaning and bandaging Actor's leg Craig was impressed and wondered why a wealthy socialite would have the skills it took to deal with a bullet wound.

"No." The confidence man knew what Garrison was thinking… he didn't really know Leonzio. It had been more than half a lifetime ago since he'd last seen him. Until proven otherwise they couldn't trust him. But he had heard from him, hadn't he? He wrote letters to his mother for a time after he left, and she would read them out over their evening meal….

"He used to write to us. He's an artist. Or at least that's what he left us to become. He would write and tell us about the city he was in, the paintings he was struggling with and then the difficulty he had letting them go if someone wanted to buy them. Most of the time he would send sketches, sometimes only those, with no letter. Once he sent along a small piece from the paper when a gallery showed his works, they featured him along with several others." Actor smiled, amused at the brief flare of forgotten childhood jealousy. "My mother was very proud of him. She kept everything he sent in a box near her bed." But the smile faded as he remembered looking for the box when she asked to see the letters and pictures the last time. Searching the rooms his parents lived in he eventually found the box, but it was empty. "But the letters stopped close to a year before she died."

Seeing the shadow of distress glide across the aristocratic face Garrison changed the subject "So what kind of 'business' are we in together?" Pulling the blanket back over his second's legs the Warden settled on a chair a little closer to the fire.

Actor made a dismissive gesture with his hand. "Antiques, art, information… it doesn't matter. I doubt that she will pursue the details." and he smiled at the Lieutenant's frown. "As I told you, she's led a very interesting life and she appreciates the value of discretion."

"What about your brother, won't he ask?"

He hadn't thought of that and it brought him up short. Actor was still getting used to the idea of having a living brother, and not factoring Leonzio into their current situation could put them at risk. "Antiques, then. I remember his first letters detailed accounts of his study of the masters and different genre. If you get into a discussion on art with him he might be able to trap you."

Garrison laughed, "I'm afraid antiques won't be much better. You'll have to be the expert, I'll just provide the money and muscle…" They could hear steps outside in the hall. There wouldn't be time to figure out the details but they'd worked together long enough to be able to improvise as they went along.

The pair entered together, Leonzio's arm around Katia's shoulders as if he had years of it comfortably resting there. "How is it you know one another?" Actor diverted any possible interest in them by starting the questioning.

"I heard about a wonderful new gallery that specialized in promoting young talent." Katia reached her hand up and rested it on Leonzio's neck, twining his hair around her fingers as his hand dropped to her waist. "You know how I enjoy finding new blood." Laughing as she twirled out of the arm that held her she came to sit next to Actor on the edge of the chaise. "Imagine my delight when I was introduced to a man almost as beautiful as you, Carlo."

Garrison had never seen Actor blush or be at a loss for words before and he let himself enjoy the spectacle a moment before taking up the slack in the conversation. "How long ago was that?"

She drew her brows down in a frown as she puzzled over the answer. "I would think it has been… five years now?" And she brightened as Ilario came and held his hand out to her. "It only took a few days for me to gather the courage to ask about his family and discover you were part of it."

"But by then, '_**Carlo**_', you had disappeared off the face of the earth."

"As you had '_**Ilario**_', when I tried to find you after Mama died."

Garrison watched them study one another. Actor smooth, controlled, sophisticated, skillfully keeping his emotions in check. Leonzio a little thinner, lighter in coloring. Rougher. He wore his hair longer and it fell in waves onto his collar. Emotion played freely across his bearded features, he hadn't spent years learning to shield it from the world. It didn't take any special skill to read the regret that lurked behind his pleasure at finding his younger brother, or hear the subtle edge of jealousy in his voice.

"…Carlo… told me this place would be deserted this time of year. And from the outside it doesn't look like anyone has been here for years." Garrison smiled as the two turned towards him. He watched Actor from the corner of his eye as his con man scrubbed at his eyes with his hand. "What brings you out here?"

"Ah, well, all you have to do is neglect the gardens and fail to wash the windows for a season or two… It doesn't take long for a house to appear abandoned.." She laughed, and lied smoothly. "And it is nothing illegal young man, I assure you. But occasionally someone in the current regime comes to believe I have interests that run counter to their own."

"Do you?" She met Garrison's considering gaze and held it.

"Katia? What's happened?" Actor looked up, alarmed, and caught at her hand pulling her back around to face him. "What have you done?"

"Nothing my dear… At least nothing that will ever be proved." She leaned into Leonzio's arm as he pulled her close to him.

"Then you've come here to… let the heat blow off." To her questioning glance Garrison tipped his head towards his con man and continued. "He also mentioned you had a…somewhat colorful past."

Leonzio gave his brother a long look before he turned a formal smile back on Garrison. "And is this why you have sought refuge here? To also… 'let the heat blow off'? Just what is this business you are in with my brother that leaves him wounded and in need of such a place!?"

"Leonzio…."

"I will speak with you in a moment Beppe." The sound of authority effectively stunned and silenced his younger brother as he turned his attention back on the partner.

"We deal in the acquisition of antiques for certain… select clients."

The feigned smile faded to a glower of concerned displeasure. "You mean you steal and then sell them for a profit!?"

"In business you always hope to sell at a profit." He said reasonably. Dressed as they were, and in their current condition, he could hardly spin a tale of honorable, conservative businessmen. "We approach the owners on behalf of potential buyers… If they choose to believe the price we offer is a form of theft…" Garrison shrugged. "Considering how they might be treated by those potential buyers they should be happy to pay for our services instead of complaining of the price they get for their property. Most of them realize that."

"And I'm sure you have a way to explain it to those who don't." Leonzio spat out with disgust.

Garrison smiled up and the man who towered over him. "I believe we should leave these things until we know each other better."

The older brother studied him a moment. "Perhaps you are right. If you will help me I think Beppe should be in a bed. It should be warm enough upstairs now." Releasing Katia he turned his back on Garrison and reached down to carefully help his brother to his feet.

"But you are injured yourself." Actor protested as he was drawn up. "It's comfortable enough here by the fire…"

"You belong in a bed, Beppe. And it will be quieter and far more comfortable upstairs." Raising a hand to put off further objection he continued. "Do not concern yourself. This is nothing, a knee twisted in a little early skiing. It will serve us."

Actor stood with his arm over his brother's shoulder. Garrison stepped to his side and pulled his other arm across the back of his neck and they started towards the door. As soon as they reached the stairs, and ignoring his protests, they lifted the big man off his feet and carried him to the second floor, depositing him on the bed in the room Katia opened for him.

g

Garrison counted himself lucky he wasn't tied up and thrown back in the basement again but he firmly refused the offer of the room down the hall, settling into the chair in the corner of the room instead. By the time Katia and the brother decided he wasn't kidding and left him there Actor was asleep. He sat massaging the bruises at the base of his neck and wondered how far they'd be able to trust his con man's family ties. Craig made a tour of the room and then pulled a chair across the floor and stretched out in it, leaning his head against the door. If anyone was coming in here they'd have to get over him first. Someone had started the clock that stood at the top of the stairs and he listened as it began striking the ten o'clock hour, but he never heard it finish.

ggg


	7. Chapter 7

"How can I earn enough of your trust so that you will tell me what you have gotten yourself mixed up in and what happened to you?" Leonzio set the tray next to the bed and looked down at the dark eyes that studied him.

Katia had been the first one through the door in the morning, and after seeing that he was free of fever and rested invited Garrison downstairs for breakfast so the brothers could have some time alone to talk. Actor looked into the face that stared down at him and could almost believe he was looking into a mirror. Leonzio was older by a few years, his skin darkened by the sun, lines etched around his eyes and across his forehead, the dark hair was shot through with silver. The neatly trimmed beard his brother wore was real, but he'd seen this image look back at him from the mirror before after he'd donned one of his disguises.

"You might start by explaining why you deserted us." It wasn't what he expected to say.

"But I never did." For all his air of sophistication and his attempt to sound as if it didn't matter the raw emotion of abandonment was clearly ringing in his younger brother's voice.

"You stopped writing... You never sent word where you were." Actor was surprised at the emotion welling up from deep inside him and shocked at his inability to master it. "Papa couldn't reach you when Mama got sick and I couldn't find you when she died." This wasn't supposed to be happening. He and Garrison talked it over when he awoke in the morning. They had to know if they could trust the people these two had turned into and he was supposed to carefully feel his brother out while the Warden talked to Katia, but this question had come of its own, and he had no desire now to call it back.

"She never told me she was ill, Beppe. And if Papa ever even cared where I was he never contacted me... I never stopped writing, even though it had been months since I got a response." Pulling a chair up to the bed Leonzio settled in it and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Beppe, the letters, the sketches I sent… the last one was only a month after Mama died." He took a deep breath and continued. "She hadn't answered the last few times… I only knew the city you were in and the name of your school." Leonzio smiled at his brother, the childish jealousy forgotten now. "She was so proud of you! She told me everything about your studies in her letters, but she never sent an address where you were living. I always wrote to the post master. When I came to the city I looked for you at the school but by then you were gone, no one there could tell me where or how to reach you."

When he arrived in the town and finally found the area where they had been living he knew why she would keep their situation from him. She had been the one who encouraged him to pursue his desire to make a living with his art, something his father derided as mere scribbling. She kept where they were a secret, telling him they traveled too often between the countryside and the city, between the homes of friends and family to have a permanent address. "I finally wrote the last letter while I was in the city, and just waited to see if someone would come for it."

"And it was Papa."

"Yes. I hardly recognized him. I think if I hadn't heard his voice when he asked for the letter I never would have known it was him. I still wasn't sure when I followed him." Leonzio remembered trailing the shambling form as he made his way from the center of the city out to the slums that crowded its edges. "He took the letter and opened it and took the money..."

"Money?" And Actor knew without hearing the rest of the tale what had happened, and what it had cost them.

"Yes. I sent as much as I could… always. I followed him into a tavern." He watched as his younger brother just nodded his understanding. "The money didn't last long. And the letter, you remember, they were mostly my scribbled sketches..."

"I remember." He reached out and grasped the hand that was held out to him. "I came looking for you after she died. I went to the last address I could remember, but you had moved. I wasn't even sure I'd remembered the town correctly. It was your sketches that let me know I was in the right place." Smiling at the puzzled frown on his brother's face he assured him. "You are quite good you know. As I wandered around the city I kept having the feeling that I had been there before because I'd seen it through your work. It was almost like following a map." And he shook his head and continued. "I was finally approached by a young woman in one of the cafés who knew you and saw the resemblance between us. She told me you hadn't been there for four months. No one knew where you'd gone."

Leonzio shook his head. "Four months after I left there I was sitting in a postal office waiting to see if anyone would ever come to pick up my letter." Moving to sit on the side of the bed he pulled the man in it up into an embrace. "So much time wasted." Pushing away he asked. "When was the last time she got one of my letters?"

Actor thought back. "It was nearly a year before she died." That's when the small amount she'd been giving him for school stopped. He'd believed her when she told him she couldn't get as much for the laces she made and offered to cut back on his school in order to work to supplement the loss but she refused insisting he use whatever he could make to meet his own needs. Protecting his father's pride to the end she convinced him the old man finally had found work. And, he thought, he allowed himself to believe the lie. "She was almost confined to the apartment where they lived and I suppose she sent Papa to check for the letters. I can understand him taking the money once he knew, but the letters…."

"Destroyed." Leonzio watched the shock and anger in his brother's eyes fade to saddened resignation. "I watched him. He took the envelope to a little shop and sold the artwork. I assume the note I sent with them was burned, he could hardly bring it to her without the sketches and money. Imagine that… all of his ridicule for my not being a 'real' man, not having a proper profession and he was selling my 'scribblings' and drinking away the money."

"And that's what must have happened to the rest of your work and letters. She asked me to get them for her right before she died, but I couldn't find them."

"What a miserable old bastard we had for a father."

"Yes, at the end… But not in the beginning." He smiled at the look of understanding on his brother's face. They'd both lived too long and seen too much, to see the world as only black and white and he had no desire to let the anger and despair he felt over what their father had done color the pleasure of their reunion. "Now, tell me everything…."

ggg

They gathered in the room around Actor's bed. He recounted some, not all Garrison thought, of his past for Katia when she got there, and he wondered if he'd told everything to his brother. And Leonzio gave him a quick rundown on what he'd been involved in during the years the brothers had been out of touch. Like Actor, he felt the man was holding something back, and he was almost certain it hadn't been revealed during the brotherly talk.

Now it was up to him to decide how much of their present situation he was willing to risk… And he found he wanted to protect the two from the consequences of helping enemies of the Third Reich so he kept it to a minimum, and told a minor truth. They'd finished a job and Actor got shot before they could get out, leaving out just who the job was for. He had enough background on the woman to hope she'd believe they would be involved in something self-serving.

"I wish I could offer you the car, but I'm afraid it might draw attention that you would do well to avoid." There was a touch of humor in her voice as she considered them. These two were obviously keeping something back.

"Katia what have you gotten into?" Alarm fired off old protective reflexes even though Actor had no claim on her.

"That is none of your affair." She leaned across and patted Actor on the cheek. "As I said it would be irresponsible of me to offer you the car however there is something you might find a great deal more useful."

They all waited for her to enjoy letting the suspense build before she told them.

"I would wager you are in need of making contact with the people you did this little 'job' for. I used to have a radio transmitter that worked…, it is still up in the attic."

"A radio!" Garrison was across the room and kissed her before he considered the possibility of a jealous reaction from her companion, or his younger brother, for that matter.

g

He fired the radio up after dusting off the tubes, cleaning up the contacts and cranking a charge back into the battery. There was too much static for the unit to be of any use to them, until she explained that the antenna that was secured to the large tree that guarded the entrance to the house had probably been damaged. A quick search through the basement netted him a roll of electrical cable, a set of cutters and a pair of gloves. As Garrison left the safety of the roof for the tree branches he thought all he lacked was a hard hat and a pair of spiked boots.

Actor's room was at the opposite end of the house and he waited impatiently through the whole operation for word of its success or failure. Leonzio obligingly paced the floor for him. As soon as the door opened he launched his question.

"Did you get it to work?"

"Yeah." Garrison was still picking pine needles out of the cuffs of the shirt Leonzio loaned him. "After two trips up that damned tree." He gave up and took the shirt off, shaking the irritating prickles out onto the floor and brushing them off the back of his neck. "Now all we have to do is wait two hours for an answer."

"Two hours?" Actor's brother split a frown between them. "Why so long?"

"Because they have to check us out, make sure the message isn't a trick." And then, he thought, they have to send back on the next frequency rotation, and I have to I hope to God I remember it.

He'd kept his message short, just the basics. Even though Katia had assured him the Germans had given up monitoring the area for radio traffic after deciding the surrounding hills blocked transmissions in and out of the area. Even though she'd insisted the only reason her radio worked was the carefully concealed antenna high up in the tree Garrison paired his transmission down to a quick burst, sending a code along to insure the answer be sent in the same manner. When this was over, he thought... when they were finished with the unit he'd have to convince her to let him destroy it. For her safety as well as their own.

Katia leaned back in the chair next to the bed and examined the young man standing shirtless in front of her. His trousers were torn out at the knees, his undershirt stained with sweat and the grime of several days of wear. Dust and dirt from the tree dulled his hair and caked across his face, masking the bruises he'd collected on his jaw and the side of his head, even the one on the back of his neck she'd help him to. After a few days without a razor his beard, several shades lighter than his hair, was becoming noticeable too. Her need for lovers had vanished when she found Ilario-- Leonzio she corrected herself, and then wondered if even that name was genuine, as she was certain 'Carlo' was a fabrication. No she didn't desire another young lover.., but he was lovely to look at. Sighing she rose from the chair, stooping to drop a kiss on Carlo's forehead, another on Ilario's before hooking the young man by the arm and towing him towards the door.

"Come along, Herr Hessmann. Ilario lit the boiler when he locked you up in the basement last night. I'm sure you would enjoy a chance to clean up, and I'm certain it can do nothing but improve your looks."

"But…"

"Don't argue. There's more than enough time." Turning to wink at the brothers before she tugged him out into the hall Katia continued. "Especially if I help."

g

It was over two hours before the Warden reappeared. Clean and refreshed, if not rested, and wearing another set of borrowed clothes.

"Did you enjoy having your back scrubbed?" Actor kept his tone level and struggled not to laugh as he watched his commander color.

"I, uh…, didn't let her stay." Garrison glanced at his second and then shot a worried look at the older brother, brooding in the shadows.

"A pity" Leonzio said from the corner. "It's actually quite invigorating." Pushing to his feet he gave a laugh as he stepped around the end of the bed. "I am surprised she allowed you to turn her out. She can be very insistent…. at least with me." He laid a hand on the Warden's shoulder as he limped by on his way to the door. "I imagine you will be more comfortable discussing your radio messages alone. I think I will see if she still has a mind to get wet." He stopped in the door and turned back to face them. "And I suggest that you remain up here with the door closed unless one of us comes for you. It might prove less embarrassing for all of us."

Waiting for the door to close and Leonzio's steps to fade off down the hall Garrison turned on his confidence man. "I thought you said she was an _**older**_ woman."

Laughing at the cocked eyebrow Garrison turned on him Actor only shrugged. "I was much younger and ten years seemed like a great deal of difference then."

"And you got to her by passing yourself off as the son of one of her old lovers?"

Actor laughed again, he hadn't remembered telling that story. "It worked."

"Only here in Europe!"

"Did you get an answer?"

"Yeah. But they ordered us to stay put. There'll be another transmission in an hour."

"Which means they have something they want done…."

"Actor that's not very likely." He said it with conviction, but the possibility had occurred to him too. "It's more likely they're just having a little trouble working out our escape route and contacts..."

ggg

"What are you lads doing out 'ere on the firing range?"

"What's it look like?" Chief squeezed off a round and turned to face the NCO.

"It looks like you're taking a fair bit of frustration out on them targets." Rawlins eyed the splintered wooden figures at the far end of the range.

Casino ejected the clip from his pistol before laying both in the box at his feet. "You come out here to complain about the noise or'd you finally hear somethin'?"

Gil walked behind Chief and Casino and stepped up next to Goniff. Lifting the pistol out of his hand he laid his arm across the cat burglar's shoulder and turned him towards the house. "You 'aven't been cleared by the doctor for this yet."

"He said I could exercise it." the pick pocket huffed. "Besides I've got bored a liftin' that ruddy bean bag."

"Come along, all of you. I've 'ad a message from Colonel Reynolds about an hour ago and he's due to call back in another five minutes. "I know you'd just as soon 'ear what he has to say yourselves as to 'ave me carry the tale to you."

g

"You want them to what?!"

They'd gone from back slapping celebration to pin dropping silent disbelief. Casino was staring at the speaker on the desk as if he thought by pure concentration he could turn it into Reynolds just long enough to get his hands around the man's throat.

"It's a simple enough operation." the tinny voice from the box assured them. "And he's confirmed that he can do it."

The men gathered around the desk shared a look and rolled their eyes. There was one thing you could say about the Warden, he sure was an optimist.

"We're working up their escape route now and he's to send a radio message through when the job's done. I'll ring you back when they're started on the way home." The line went dead before Sergeant Major Rawlins could even start on his 'Thank you, sir.'

ggg

By the look on his face it was obvious the Warden had received more than just the instructions for their escape back to England. "What is it they need for us to do?"

Garrison hesitated a moment knowing the response he would get as soon as the truth came out. He saw the look of determination settle on his second's face as he pushed himself up onto his feet. "There's an experimental plane based near here. They want me to get a look at it. And there's no _**'us' **_to it Actor. I can get in there on my own easily enough."

Actor had argued with the Warden after the first radio contact, if they were to be on the move soon he needed to try and walk some strength back into his legs. Reaching out as his leader came to his side he rested his right arm firmly over Garrison's shoulder leaving his left free to gesture, which he was doing expansively. "Just how do you propose to accomplish the job on your own?" They continued to pace the room as he marshaled his thoughts for the argument. "I have a very high regard for your abilities Warden but you know that I am right. What if they discover you and you get caught? What then?"

They'd made their tenth circuit of the room and Garrison stopped by the chair and swung his confidence man down into it, crouching by his side to exam the bandages while he tried to come up with an argument to counter the man's logic. "Then Switzerland's close, and you make your own way back to England as soon as you're strong enough to travel. I'm sure your brother will help you."

"I'm certain he will. But I have no intention of leaving you behind if something goes wrong." The Italian con artist said with conviction. "Just as I have no intentions of letting you go on that base alone."

"This isn't up for discussion…"

"You're right, it isn't." Actor continued to stare at his commander, he could be just as stubborn as the Lieutenant when he needed to be. "It makes as much sense for you to go in there alone as it did to accept this assignment in the first place. Besides" he softened his tone slightly. "It will save time if you don't have to come all the way back here for me." Actor studied the younger man and could see the far away look that had crept into his eyes. "You have no intention of leaving that plane on the ground if you can get anywhere near it… And it will be a much faster way back to England."

Garrison's mouth quirked up in a quick smile. They'd worked together long enough he knew Actor wouldn't leave him if he got in trouble, but he hadn't been sure he wouldn't take the opportunity to stay with his brother now that he'd finally found him again. And he wasn't certain he would have ordered him to, even if he thought he had a chance of making the order stick.

"When do you plan on going in?"

"Well, if you're determined to go, that leg of yours could use a little more time to heal. And I'll have to collect the uniforms and some other things we'll need…." The sound of a car's engine and the crunch of tires on the gravel drive stopped their planning. Garrison slipped over to the window and pulled the curtains back far enough to see out.

Katia and Leonzio moved across the drive and greeted the German officer that stepped out of the car as if he were an old friend. Slipping her arm through his Katia led him back towards the back of the house. The door below them closed and in a moment the sound of voices drifted up from the hall below. Garrison moved over to the door and carefully opened it, trying to catch the conversation in the hall but the group had already moved into the parlor they'd used when they first arrived at the house. Turning to lean against it as he closed the door behind him he shared a long look with his second before moving back to sit silently next to the bed.

g

It was more than two hours before they heard voices in the hall below again. Garrison stepped to the window once more and watched as a package was loaded in the back of the car. The German officer turned for a handshake from Actor's brother before collecting a kiss from Katia. He opened the door and slid in under the wheel and after a few more minutes of polite conversation the engine revved to life and the car and its driver left. Within moments the soft sound of steps on the stairs reached them and they waited for the door to open. Katia came through first, followed by Leonzio.

"You see, I told you it would be much more comfortable for you if you stayed up here in your room."

"I think it's time you told us what's really going on around here. Who was that guy and what was he doing here?" Garrison was still leaning on the wall next to the window.

"He is a client, and he came to collect a piece of work he… commissioned…."

"Leonzio, what are you doing?" The possibilities that ran through his imagination weren't at all comforting. Actor waited for Katia to arrange herself on the chair and his brother to settle himself on the edge of the bed. "Katia what kind of trouble have you led him into?"

Leonzio laughed. "If half her stories are true, you are no stranger to the 'kind of trouble' we are in."

When they'd first met and he found that Katia had known his younger brother he couldn't believe the stories that she'd told. But after finding him again, and in the company of the man he called his 'business associate', he found that he could accept her accounts of their activities together as truth. At first he'd been disappointed at the direction his brother's life had taken and the part Katia had played in it. He had imagined a far different life for him over the years before he met her and found out what had happened. As he grew to know her and as the conditions in Europe changed and he had to change his own way of life to survive his view of Beppe's choices mellowed and her stories took on the note of fable and legend. Now he found himself almost amused that they had followed a similar path and he was eager to reveal his own past in order to hear what Beppe had been involved in since he left Katia to strike out on his own.

He reached out and took her hand before turning back to consider his brother. "And don't look at her like that 'little bother'… I was willingly led."

Katia considered her two guests a moment before beginning the explanation she hoped would ease some of their tension. "Now Major Siemans has no reason to return to the villa. He has what he wants and I assure you he poses no threat to either of you. It wouldn't do our business any good for him to know of your presence here. We have one other meeting that is arranged for tomorrow and then we will be left quietly to our selves." Turning her attention from Actor to Garrison as he lounged against the wall she continued. "I suggest that it is time to be honest with each other and to help you to trust us I will begin. The package I'm sure you watched us help the Major load in his car contained a forged copy of a painting he wanted to add to his collection…. Fortunately he does not realize it is a forgery. If someone were to tell him I'm afraid things would go very badly for us." She smiled serenely at the young man she'd determined was the leader in this 'partnership.'

She'd just given him information that could ruin them if he chose to use it. "And when you're done, where is the original, still hanging on the wall where it belongs?" Garrison thought he knew the answer but what she told him next would determine how much he'd trust her.

"Of course not!" She laughed. "When we are approached to replicate a painting and see the original safely into the 'collectors' hands Ilario always produces two copies. The original is stored safely in a vault here at the villa."

"To add to your own collection, or to be sold after the war?"

"Hardly. Carlo will tell you that I have always admired the old works, but I prefer to collect from new artists." When Leonzio leaned forward to kiss her hand she ran her fingers through his hair. "And I have the perfect combination of talents right here. I can have anything I wish…. No Herr Hessmann.., if that is your name. Along with the collection I have a very detailed account of where the pieces belong, who the rightful owners are, and who has the forgeries. If we are lucky enough to survive this war they will be returned… if the owners and the galleries and museums still exist."

If it was a con, Craig thought, it was a good one. "Alright." He'd made his decision to finally trust her with the truth when she told him about the records she kept. "We're part of an allied special forces unit. When Actor… Carlo… got hurt we were separated from the others."

"So you need some assistance to get back to England?"

Actor took over before the Warden could answer her, cutting off the possibility of being left behind. "Lieutenant Garrison and I need some help getting on an airbase near here. We can get back to England from there if all goes well."

"How? By impersonating German officers and stealing a plane?" Leonzio's laughter died away as he studied his brother. "You can't be serious!" He shot a look at Garrison before turning back to stare at the man in the bed. "And just what kind of trouble has this man led _**you**_ into Beppe?"

"Like you, fratello, I was willingly led." Actor glanced up at Garrison and shrugged. "At least after the first few jobs."

"Do you really propose to steal one of their planes?" Katia asked, the look on her face and the tone of her voice carried a combination of admiration and amusement and just a touch of something Garrison couldn't quite identify.

"A new type of plane is based there. The orders are to get in and just get a look at it," he shrugged, "but Actor's right, it would be a fast way back to England for us if we could get our hands on one…."

"… And it might offer a solution to a problem we have as well." She studied the young man a moment before continuing. "What do you think your chances of getting safely back to England are?"

"Depends on how quickly they find out we've got the plane." He recognized the look now and watched as possibilities lit her eyes. "If we had a good twenty, thirty minutes we'd be far enough away that I don't think they'd be able to track us."

Katia considered them for a moment, her eyes drifting from one to the other, lasting longest on Leonzio. "What would you say if I told you I know the commander of that base?"

ggg


	8. Chapter 8

It had been easy enough to get on base as the driver of Katia's car even if it had taken a little work to cover the bruises on his face. The commander must have been an old friend indeed, the guards at the gate merely waved them through. The road to his quarters took a winding path through the facility and gave Garrison a good look at the set up. The plane was there alright and because the area was secure the base itself was loosely guarded. He noted the pattern of their movement and numbers as he waited for her visit to end. An hour later he was out, opening the door for her as she took a relaxed leave of the commander.

"Well?" He watched her in the mirror as she settled herself comfortably in the back seat.

"I have invited him to come to dinner, I'll call tomorrow with the details. He is a very polite man, very correct. Once he has eaten with us he will return the invitation and I believe we will be back here before the end of the week." Glancing at his reflection in the mirror she let the offer go unspoken and smiled. "You will need to make a turn to the right when the road branches. I will need some things from town."

As he drove into the town that lay between the base and the villa he considered what he could do and the steps he needed to take to get ready. Circling through the town he found the area he needed for his own 'shopping' and was pleased to see it was far from the markets she would be using.

When they returned to the house they each had bundles and parcels to bring in from the car. As soon as Garrison hauled her purchases into the kitchen he gathered up the things he'd collected and headed up stairs.

g

"Are you going to let Reynolds know what we are planning?" Actor had approved of the rudimentary plan and the uniforms. They were due to check in again and Garrison had just pushed up to his feet to climb up into the attic to use the radio.

"Not until we've actually got our hands on the plane…." The Warden turned back from the door and shrugged. "I don't want to raise his hopes."

Actor laughed. "You don't want him to order you not to do it!" Before Garrison could turn the knob on the door it was opening into the room. "Leonzio…….what have you done?"

Garrison turned and stepped back to let the man into the room. The beard was gone, the hair trimmed and darkened to Actor's rich almost black brown. Katia came in behind him and studied first one brother then the other. "You could be mistaken for the same man by people who do not know you well." Smiling as she settled onto the edge of the bed she waved Garrison out of the room. "You have a call to make, do you not? And we have things we must discuss with Carlo." Beppe, she corrected herself as her smiled deepened. She really would have to insist they each settle on just one name.

g

When Garrison approached the room twenty minutes later the sounds of a heated argument could be heard halfway down the hall. When he stepped inside the conversation slid seamlessly from Italian to English as Actor turned his anger on his commander.

"How dare you involve these people! I've contracted to risk my life, but theirs…?! You had no right!

"What are you talking about?" Garrison had never seen the Italian confidence expert lose control. He was furious now and the only thing keeping him in his chair was his brother's heavy hand on his shoulder. "Actor…"

"Don't try and con me, Warden." He snapped. "Using Katia to get on base today was dangerous enough but expecting that she and Leonzio will provide cover for us when we go back…….."

"Silence, Beppe!" Leonzio had been standing stiffly by the side of the chair his brother was seated in, dropping into a crouch in front of him he gripped the arm of the chair and shook it in irritation. "This is my idea, not his! Do you think I would allow you to take such a risk without trying to help you?"

"But what you want to do is far too dangerous!" Actor turned some of his anger and frustration on his brother. He was a fool to think he could pull something like this off. A dreamer, an artist whose perception of the world was colored by his desire to see only the beauty in it? The Germans would see through him in a moment.

"What's going on here?"

"Simply this Lieutenant. Ilario and I have come up with a way to get you back on that base and all you have to do in payment is take our collection and records with you when you leave."

Actor turned to glare at him again, still waiting for him to admit his part in the plotting his brother had done but all he got was a puzzled frown. Garrison studied the woman and her companion as he settled himself on the edge of the bed. "Getting that man off the base is going to be more than enough help. I told you that." Glancing from his second to the, now almost identical, brother he thought he knew what the plan might be and he shared Actor's concern.

"But this could get both of you on base without them knowing you are there." Katia purred persuasively.

"And unless I miss my guess, leave you two there after we leave… Actor's right. It's too dangerous. Nothing doing." In the ears of the two strangers the comment rang with authority, only Actor saw the gleam light his eye and the wheels start to turn as he considered the possibilities.

"I told you, No!"

"Beppe you are not the only ones who could benefit from this if we do it our way. Do you know what the Germans will do to us if we are caught with the art work?" Leonzio continued seriously when Actor turned to stare at him. "They are shooting people who steal from them."

"I think you'd better describe just what your plan is to me." Garrison put his hand up to silence his confidence man and concentrated on the other two as they explained their idea. Ten minutes later it was his turn to request a little time to have a private conversation with the frustrated younger brother, and an hour after that they were all engrossed in a full blown plotting session.

"This colonel of yours isn't one of the 'art collectors? He doesn't know the others or anything about that?"

"No. Our relationship was on a more… personal level." She turned and caressed Leonzio's face. "Before the war, before I met you, darling."

"Did he ask about me? Did you have to explain who I was?"

"No, it never came up… but he knows I've always used a driver…"

Garrison remembered the story Actor told of their travels to this house in the past. "Your drivers… Have they been part of a permanent staff that traveled with you?"

Katia shrugged. "I haven't kept a staff of servants since Agnieska died. I usually hire someone from the local area. It's easier that way."

"Good. Then this is what you're going to tell him over dinner tomorrow night…."

g

As soon as he'd set the first course out and poured the wine Garrison collected a plate from the kitchen and ran it upstairs to Actor's room. Leaving his injured second to his meal he headed back downstairs to be available to refill the wine glasses and clear the table. Standing just inside the dining room he kept a watchful eye on the diners and listened as Katia drew Colonel Bachen out, questioning him about his current assignment. As the evening progressed and the wine glasses were filled and emptied he gathered enough information to be comfortable with the plans they'd made. The base saw routine traffic as officials moved in and out of the area. Aside from a small unit that flew security for those transports there were no other fighters on base. And as there had been no Allied air attacks in the area, they had yet to install the guns that protected the fields to the south. The same lack of other strategic targets that had left the area free of Allied air attacks made it the perfect base for the new aircraft. If she could get their invitation they should have no trouble getting to that plane.

Once he'd cleared the table of the final course and carried the fruit and cheeses into the parlor Katia released him to find his bed in the servant's quarters after he'd cleaned up in the kitchen, assuring him that they would see to pouring the brandy themselves. Garrison rolled up his sleeves and had the mess cleared away before they started on their second glass of brandy and lit up the cigars. Heading quietly upstairs he settled on the chair in Actor's room and waited for the guest to finally leave. It was after midnight before Katia opened the door on them.

"Thursday. We are to be there at five o'clock." Sharing a satisfied smile with them she continued. "And Ilario made such an impression on him with his new found enthusiasm for planes that we have been promised a tour of the base before dinner."

ggg

The brothers spent the days leading up to the colonel's dinner together, and though both of them knew the time was short they hadn't done more than engage in casual conversation, the way strangers might. As they were getting ready for the evening's charade and he saw Beppe dressed as a German officer Leonzio accused him of playacting, they way they had when they were children. After sharing a laugh they finally started to talk and eventually the conversation turned to the dramatic changes in their childhood.

"When did you first know we were poor?" Leonzio asked and watched as his brother considered his answer.

"I suppose the word had no meaning at first…." Actor thought about it as he studied his older brother. "How could we be poor if there was food on the table and clothes to wear? We couldn't be poor if we had a roof over our heads that didn't leak, if there were servants and gardens to play in. Poor people didn't have a stable full of fine horses, art on the walls and shelves full of books. How could we be poor when we had all of that?"

"But we were." Leonzio held his brothers eyes in the reflection of the mirror. "That was the truth of it, the rest was a pretense held together by the fragile binding of our father's good name."

"I know. And then even that was lost and the world started to slowly collapse around us." Actor sighed and broke eye contact, caressing the SS runes as he pulled the uniform collar into position. "But I was still too much of a child… and the changes were exciting to me. A new house, a different town." He turned and fixed a conspiratorial smile on Leonzio. "A new tutor who didn't know what we had already been taught…"

His brother laughed. "And thought when we completed his lessons so easily it was a sign of our genius!"

"When some of the first servants were let go even the new responsibilities of caring for the horses, or laying out my own clothes to wear, rather than having it done by someone else was novel and amusing." Actor turned away and studied his reflection in the mirror again with a critical eye. He adjusted the collar and tugged at the jacket. The Warden had finally managed to find a uniform that actually fit well. He smiled at his own reflection and turned back to face Leonzio.

"I suppose by the time I was ten the word started to have some meaning, but still no real impact. We still fought duels and won battles together in the hills around the newest house..." He watched as Leonzio remembered the pleasure of those days.

With each move the house and grounds grew smaller, the servants fewer and the list of new chores longer. But there was still enough help to lift the burden of household chores from their mother's shoulders, leaving her free to take the place of the tutors their father could no longer afford. And her method of teaching encompassed the environment in which they found themselves, and made use of their boundless energy and curiosity.

"Everything was a lesson with her, even play!" Leonzio did remember and it _was_ pleasurable. After his mother's death, after he'd finally given up looking for his brother, all he seemed to be able to remember was the bitterness and shame of the family's accelerating decent through the social strata of the day and he forced himself to stop remembering. But they had managed to have wonderful times together he realized, the three of them, as she taught them by encouraging each of them to play the part of some character in the lesson. "She could make anything into a drama. How could we know when she was showing us how to aim that little brass cannon, or how to be mad scientists in her kitchen she was really teaching us mathematics?"

Actor laughed. "Or that the Great Expedition to Africa was only a way to master map reading or study the plants around the cottage, or the weather."

"As I recall you became lost on that expedition and I had to save you from being eaten by lions, little brother." Leonzio cocked an eyebrow at him and smiled.

"You shut me up in the barn!… And those were hogs, not lions." He laughed. "And we ended up eating them!"

"Only one, Papa sold the rest."

By then the servants were gone and it was finally just the family in a small cottage on the edge of the newest town. The horses were gone, the ponies sold and only a few books left on a shelf near the fireplace. Instead of the free ranging lessons of their mother that used their endless energy in imagination and play, it was the regimented colorless droning of the village schoolmaster. But even that provided moments of amusement.

"Do you remember acting out the school day for her as she prepared dinner?" Leonzio asked.

"Your impression of the master was nearly perfect… Especially when you put on Papa's good black coat."

"The coat hadn't collected any patches yet." The light of amusement faded from Leonzio's eyes. As time wore on the impact of their loss of station took up a more destructive turn. With each change their father had grown more despondent and distant. Instead of finding solace by surrounding himself with the love of his family when his investments first started to fail he found it in the numbing effects of brandy and the exhilaration of gambling.

Actor watched as remembering the past turned from pleasure to pain on his brother's face and knew what he was thinking. "At first he won. At first he kept our way of life intact."

"But then he lost!" Leonzio countered bitterly, "And when he lost he just made a larger wager."

"He was dreaming of the grand return he would realize, rather than the risk he was taking."

"He was a fool! When he exhausted his own fortune and turned to the family…, when they grew sickened by his demands and turned their backs on us… That's when I finally understood that we were poor."

"You were more perceptive than I. I still didn't realize… not until I found him in the street." When he was barely thirteen he first knew the real meaning of the word… Poor. When he found his father bleeding and unresponsive in the gutter the meaning was burned into him. As he ran to bring his brother back so they could carry their father home it was carved into his heart. And as they listened to their father mutter drunken threats against the money lenders who had beaten him, and he heard the taunts of the people they passed in the streets and saw their disgust it was etched into his soul. Once he knew the true meaning of the word he swore he would do anything he could to avoid the reality of it.

Leonzio considered him a moment before turning away to gaze out the window. "I should have stayed."

"You had to leave. You could not have concentrated on your art if you had stayed." Actor stopped unbuttoning the uniform tunic and moved over to stand behind his brother. "We knew that."

"Then I should have taken you both with me." he said quietly.

"And how would you have supported us? It would have been as if you hadn't left. You would have worked in a factory somewhere to earn the money and neglected your painting. Mama would still have worked at her lace and sewing. And we still would have had to beg help from the family." He reached a hand out and laid it on Leonzio's shoulder, turning him back so they were standing face to face. "She wanted you to go. And she would not have gone with you in any case. She loved him."

Leonzio still couldn't understand it. His memory of his father was clouded by the last years, the shame that he felt for him when his failure led him to drunkenness. He could no longer remember the man of his early childhood, the one who was able to win their mother's heart. That man had dreams and was full of hope and laughter and promise. The man he remembered was bitter, broken. And because his dreams had failed him he could not believe in the dreams of his own children, and he undermined their hope in the future and in themselves with ridicule and scorn. "Why?"

"Who can tell," Actor saw the doubt in his brother's eyes and smiled It had been hard for him to understand, it still was, but he had stayed longer, had more time to discuss such things with their mother. "But it was true. I think the only thing that shook her faith in him was the way he treated us. She saw him for what he was when he ridiculed us, but it never changed the fact that she still loved him."

"So she sent me away…" Leonzio followed Actor and settled in the chair as he sat on the bed, leaning forward he rested his elbows on his knees and faced his brother over the years they had been apart. "What was it like for you after I left?"

"It was lonely." Actor decided to tell the truth and shrugged, "I didn't fit in anywhere, at least not as who I really was. All the practice playacting our lessons turned to pretending I was someone else altogether." But even that caused him to smile. "She was my conspirator even in that! You know she had a fine ear for accents and she noticed every detail of how someone moved or dressed. When I wanted to join in with the boys from the town she made sure I had clothes like theirs and worked with me so that I sounded and acted like just them. Even though we had been to school together they didn't know who I was, not until I forgot myself and corrected one of them during a game."

"What happened?" His brother's voice was light, his face smiling and he seemed to recall the time with pleasure, as some sort of amusing, exciting game. But every word pierced Leonzio's heart with a new pain, a renewed feeling of shame and responsibility for allowing it to happen.

"I'm afraid I got rather badly beaten for it." Actor laughed. "Not for correcting the boy, but for fooling the group in the first place!"

Leonzio shook his head "You see. I should have been there! They wouldn't have dared touch you if I had been there."

"They wouldn't have let me anywhere near them if you had been there…And I wouldn't have had the chance to know them, know what it was like to be one of them." Actor smiled at him again. "And that knowledge has saved my life on occasion."

But that didn't console the man who studied him and Leonzio pushed to his feet and started pacing the room. "How did you come to this, Beppe? What happened to cause you to leave school and turn to this life of pretense?"

"Pretense got me into school in the first place! Do you think they would have let me in if they had known what our family's circumstances really were? As soon as they found out they turned me away…." He could see the guilt even for that in his brother's eyes and realized with a shock that all of the time they had been apart he had secretly dreamed of seeing just such a look. Waves of regret washed over him. The path he'd taken in life was his own, the consequences his responsibility. His older brother had made mistakes of his own and Actor no longer wanted to add the responsibility for his failure to the load that he carried. "And I chose not to continue. I could have started over after Mama died but I chose not to, Leonzio. My choice."

"Why did you make that choice? You could have done anything… You could have gone to the family."

"And been treated like they treated Papa?" The grandparents were dead, most of the uncles and aunts as well. He'd tried to contact them, but the cousins were in no mood to support a relative with no skills, no prospects. "I was bitter with the way they treated me. I was ashamed of what Papa had become. And I was impatient for change. Do not be fooled Leonzio I could have found another school that would have taken me but it would have taken too long and I wanted a different life. Then, at that very moment! I didn't want to spend years working for it."

Leonzio studied his brother's face. He should have tried harder to find him. He should have kept looking… But after he found out about their mother's death, after he faced what their father had become, his only thought had been to get away again, to go back to the life he was building for himself. When the old man took his last breath and died after squandering the money he'd given him on one last monumental drunken binge all he'd felt was relief. Leonzio buried their father and tried to bury his own past with him. Changing his name he turned his back on his family and abandoned his brother. He left him stranded in the world without anyone to turn to for support. "I could have helped you…"

"By then I doubt I would have been satisfied, even with that."

"Would you be satisfied now?"

It was Actor's turn to study his brother. He knew what he was offering. A new life, a chance to escape his past and the bargain he'd made that released him from prison. A chance to be together again. He would be a fool not to accept.

"No." And before the disappointment that shone in Leonzio's eyes could turn to a sense of failure he continued. "I have made a pact with the government to work for them in return for a parole from prison… My choice again, not yours."

When he had made that promise he had no intension of keeping it. It still surprised him that somewhere during the training exercises that plagued his existence at the London manor house, on one of the jobs he'd done for the Allies, or in one of the arguments he'd had with the Warden, he'd discovered a shimmering sense of honor and patriotism hidden deep under the layers of deceit and duplicity. Even more surprising to him was his secret desire and determination to nurture it. It was a private hope, still too fragile to share, even with his brother.

"And don't look at me like that. I hardly think someone who produces forged paintings should stand in judgment." He smiled. "If you have successfully passed your work off for the pieces in your 'portfolio' I believe you must have been doing this for longer than just the years the world has been at war…"

Leonzio stood in the middle of the room and protested. "It is an accepted practice… to learn by copying the masters!" But then he relented and accepted the absolution of his brother's smile. "Is it my fault if some fool mistook my poor effort for the real thing?" He explained with a shrug. "It was how I supported myself while I was finding my own style, before my own work sold for more than just a few pennies... But I never represented them as originals…" Then he laughed. "Only as family pieces. It is amazing how much pleasure some people seem to derive from buying a valuable work of art from some desperate soul who doesn't know its true value."

"And when Katia found out she knew just how to use that talent?" Just as she knew how to use his latent abilities, he thought.

"By then there was need, Beppe." It was how they'd met. She'd seen his works done 'in the style of' and asked around the darker edges of the artistic community. "These criminals should not be allowed to strip a country of its art!" A note of indignation had krept into his older brother's voice.

"Do you hear me arguing against what you are doing?" Actor soothed. "But it is every bit as dangerous as what we do, and I would see you safely out of it. Once you reach Switzerland will you promise me you will not leave again?"

"I can promise you that, Beppe. We have no intension of coming back once we are settled." Leonzio cocked an eyebrow and smiled. "Besides… our clients can find us easily enough."

Actor shook his head and laughed but fear for his brother clutched at his heart. "You are impossible! Maybe it would be best if we found room for you on that plane and took you back to England where I could keep an eye on you myself."

"You.., keep me from getting into trouble? If you are determined to continue working for the Allies I think you will not have the time it would take to do that." He sobered as his brother continued to joke.

"Then I will have to hope you have the good sense to stay safely out of trouble on your own."

"And I will have to trust you not to take too big a risk…." Leonzio stood in front of him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I have just found you again, I have no desire to lose you."

"You won't. I have determined to survive this. We both will." Actor stood and faced his older brother a moment before pulling him into an embrace.

"Is that a promise?" Leonzio asked.

"…I promised Mama, once…"

"Then I will put my trust in the pact you made with her and expect to see you again after this is over." And we will make up for all of the lost time, he promised himself.

ggg


	9. Chapter 9

Garrison glanced in the mirror as they approached the base's guarded gate. Actor sat with his arm comfortably draped over Katia's shoulder smiling serenely as she leaned forward and presented the guard with the papers the commandant sent to her by courier. The guard briefly checked the car and it's occupants, merely raising a brow at the blanket that covered the man's legs. Waving them through the soldier turned and radioed ahead to the headquarters building. They'd been informed the male guest had been injured in a skiing accident and a man stood ready to help him from the car when it pulled up to the commander's quarters.

As they made their way slowly along the road Actor and Katia slid across the seat into the corner so Leonzio had room enough to make his way up from the space under the seat. Actor stripped out of the jacket and shirt he wore, exchanging it for the uniform tunic his brother removed and held out to him.

"So, little brother, I have your hiding place warm and ready to receive you." Leonzio struggled to keep his voice light, his manner carefree, but anxiety tainted his delivery.

There was no way of knowing when they would meet again. There was no guarantee either of them would survive to fulfill their promise to meet after the war and together seek out the remaining members of their parent's family, to try and reestablish their place in it. Actor caught his brother in a quick embrace and then reluctantly pushed him away, turning to kiss Katia. Fastening the last of the buttons on the uniform the con man carefully lowered himself to the floor of the large car. "Just see to it you don't take too much time getting that colonel of Katia's away from this car so I can get out again. It won't take me long to stiffen up."

Katia pulled her legs up as Leonzio helped his brother take his place. By the time they arrived at the commander's lodgings they were comfortably settled again, Ilario's legs covered by the warm blanket, his arm stretched over her shoulders. The car pulled to a stop and the door was opened by one of the commandant's aides. The German officer reached a hand to Katia, drew her up to stand beside him and greeted her warmly with a kiss before turning his attention back to her companion who sat waiting in the car.

"I believe it would be most comfortable for you to remain in your own car. We will tour the base now and then have the rest of the evening to relax over our meal." Handing Katia back inside the vehicle he turned and waited for his aide to open the door and settling into the front seat next to the driver directed him off on their promised tour, leaving the aide to see to dinner.

The car made it's way around the base under the commandant's direction, stopping several times to let the occupants get out where they would to admire the planes. When they drew near the new aircraft and Garrison rolled out to assisted Leonzio, he waved him off taking the German officer's offered arm for support instead. They were parked near the hanger and Craig rested against the side of the car and watched the group move out, waiting for them to disappear around the far side to board the plane.

There was only one guard assigned to the building, he'd snapped to attention when his base commander drove up but as soon as the party moved off towards the plane he'd continued on his rounds, ignoring the car and its driver. Garrison stood a moment, making sure there was no one else to observe him before he headed for the hanger. There was a supply room that ran along the near side of the building. The lock on the door was simple, nothing to give him any trouble. He'd taken extra time to watch this particular building the last time he was on base, he knew how long the guard took to make his circuit. Craig returned to the car and appeared to be consumed with boredom, casually resting against the fender as the guard started the leg up along the side of the hanger. Watching as the man made his way towards him and then across the face of the building before he disappeared around the far side again, Craig waited another beat before he turned to open the door and help Actor out of his hiding place. The con man carried one cardboard cylinder filled with artwork tucked under his arm, Garrison the second. They made it inside and he had Actor and the 'collection' safely hidden away before the guard made his turn around the back side of the hanger again. All he had to do now was wait for the tour to end and the others to head back for the car.

g

The Colonel was kind enough to offer a meal to his guest's driver and as soon as they were safely inside Garrison was directed to the kitchen. He chose a couple of rolls off a pan and after slicing them stuffed them with meat and cheese. A tray of fine glasses and a bottle of wine had just been sent in to the diners. Wrapping his meal in a towel he thanked the cooks and retreated to the car with two bottles of dark beer. Tucking the food into the pack he settled in to wait. He'd give them a little time to get relaxed over their wine before he started the show.

Garrison had gone back into town after they'd made their plans and picked up his supplies from the chemists shop.., through the back door, and without the owners permission. There had only been enough for one test so he just had a rough idea of how long it would be before the incendiary devices would blow. The liquid would eat through the container that held it, igniting the crystals and starting fires around the facility. He would have to work fast as he set them in a path leading out to the hanger where Actor would be hidden. They'd made up only one with a timer, a watch contributed by Katia, and that was set to blow the car… Katia's idea again. She'd insisted that rather than stranding them there on base, she would be able to turn the loss to their advantage. After his brief exposure to her Garrison had no reason to doubt her ability to pull it off, but she and Leonzio had their work cut out for them convincing Actor. She'd finally won him over, but the added uncertainty over their future made taking leave of his brother again extremely difficult. Craig was glad they'd had the time leading up to the dinner to spend together.

ggg

He hadn't planned on killing the guard but the man came up on him just as he was planting the first device. A quick blow to the throat ended any chance the startled soldier had of calling out for help and gave him a weapon…, and body to be recovered from the burning wreckage of Katia's car. Garrison took off the coat and shirt he'd worn over his stolen uniform and dressed the dead man in it before loading him in the driver's seat. Pulling the body down and resting its head against the door he left the driver 'asleep' after his meal, he shouldered his pack and headed into the darkness towards the hanger where Actor was hidden.

g

"So, Katia, you are happy?" The Colonel signaled the man that stood back against the wall forward to clear the table and make way for the next course.

"Yes Lothar. Very." She reached a hand to Ilario and smiled as he brought it to his lips and brushed her knuckles with a kiss. "And you are still married? I'm surprised she would not come to live here with you. If I were in her place I would never give the competition such a chance! You would never be out of my sight for a moment."

The Colonel laughed. "She wanted to come. But this is no fit place for a woman. Besides there was always the chance I might see you again." He smiled at the flash of jealousy that lit the other man's eyes, but was pleased by how quickly it faded away. The sign of trust, he thought, and though disappointed for himself he found he was glad for her.

"But she wouldn't have to live here." Katia smiled at the question on his face. "My house is very close to the base and you would be welcome to use it. If you have the money to spend it could be made to serve throughout the year… If you don't, then when the season turns again you could bring her to live there."

"And what of you? Where would you be?" The thought of having both women in the same home brought a spark of amusement to the Colonel's eye but after a moments pleasure he discounted it. It was obvious Katia's companion was not the type who would willingly share her. His situation had changed too, the discord in his marriage that had left him open to her charms had been resolved and he and his wife had settled into a… comfortable relationship as they'd grown older. The more he thought about it the more appealing having a home away from the base became… There were funds available to him from sources that would not deplete his own fortune. He smiled at the couple at the table. "If you are serious…."

ggg

Garrison waited in the shadows for the guard to make his pass across the face of the hanger. Moving into the building as soon as the path was clear he tapped on the door of the small storeroom where Actor was hidden and slipped inside as soon as the door swung open. The Warden tossed the rifle to Actor, took a flash light out of the bag he carried slung over his shoulder, flipped it on and placed it on the ground. Dropping to his knees he started to construct the last and largest fire bomb.

"How long?" It was a question Actor knew he didn't have an exact answer for.

"Five minutes…maybe. The first one's over by the kitchen. They should think that's just an accident, but the next one'll get things rolling." Craig pushed to his feet leaving the partially assembled device, picked up the cylinders they'd brought from the car and turned to stand behind the con man who'd been keeping watch on the guard's movements.

Actor instinctively pulled back and quietly closed the door as soon as the guard appeared. He'd watched the man from the moment he'd arrived, timing his movements and silently counted off the seconds it would take him to reach the other side of the hanger's wide opening. Cracking the door open again he took a quick look before swinging it wide.

Garrison took off for the plane at a run. If they'd timed it right he wouldn't have to worry about the possibility of the guard challenging him until he made his turn across the face of the building again, by then Actor could provide cover.

Actor moved into the corner of the hanger near the side of the building where the guard would first appear. The man only walked the perimeter of the building, never coming inside, never even turning to look. He watched as the Warden made his sprint across the tarmac and disappeared inside the aircraft.

Craig secured the cylinders of artwork and then moved into the cockpit. He took a quick look at the control panel, found the switch he wanted and flipped it on. Crouching down between the seats to keep the glow from the instruments from giving him away to anyone who might be watching the plane he checked the gages. The whole plan revolved around the plane being ready to fly at a moments notice and he wasn't disappointed. Breathing a sigh of relief he turned back to the door and waited for the guard to make his pass and leave him free to return to Actor.

ggg

Leonzio tried to concentrate on the conversation but found his attention wandering to the door the attendants were using to bring food in from the kitchen. If the plan worked surely the Colonel would be notified by someone coming from that direction. He reached out for his wine, trying to stop the slight shake of his hand as he brought the glass to his lips. If the plan didn't work just as surely someone would arrive to tell the man saboteurs had just been captured on his base. He didn't know what he would do then. He wouldn't be able to calmly watch his brother be taken away to almost certain execution. He wasn't such a coward. Even if he was, he realized with a start, as Katia said, with her slight alterations to his appearance they could be mistaken for twins. He would be taken with the others and then all of his efforts would be concentrated on convincing the Germans he had tricked Katia from the beginning. Used her to get on base to destroy it. That he was certain he could do, his love for her would help him to it.

But if it was only the American who was caught…, what would he do then? Then he'd only have to find a way to get Beppe off the base. They would hardly be allowed another tour of the airfield after the man was discovered…. Unless he revealed him himself… If he told Colonel Bachen he had become suspicious of their driver and suggested he have someone check on him? He would make himself a hero in the man's eyes and possibly earn the right to have access to the planes again because of his assistance. Beppe would see that they had returned and know something had gone wrong. Somehow he would make his way to the car while they again admired the plane… Leonzio lifted his glass and tried to concentrate on the conversation as his eyes were drawn to the door that led to the kitchen. He could make himself a hero in the German's eyes and all he would have to worry about after that was being a traitor in her eyes.., in his brother's eyes and, he thought with a sigh, in his own.

g

The fire in the garbage bins behind the kitchen started with a muffled 'pop'. The crystals flared white and caught the paper that held them, licking up around the pyramid of wood that had been built around it the little fire grew larger. Sending tendrils out the flame explored the area around it and discovered the rags that had been stained with oil and left for it. Setting those alight it continued on it's search for fuel.

g

The door to the kitchen swung open and the young man standing in the opening raised a hand to call the Colonel's aide to him. After a murmured conversation he disappeared back behind the swinging door as the adjutant leaned to his superior's ear to deliver his report.

After sharing a quick glance, Katia and Ilario turned and watched the Colonel expectantly.

As soon as he finished giving the man his orders Bachen turned to his guests. "It is nothing. A small fire in the trash bins behind the kitchen." The door swung open again as an orderly brought another tray to the table. "Please, do not be concerned my men have it well in hand."

ggg

Garrison waited for the guard to make his pass and sprinted back to the hanger, sliding into the shadows to stand next to Actor. "I spotted a jeep while we were on our tour, it's not far from here. Stay out of sight, but be ready when I drive up."

"What if it doesn't go the way you have planned?"

The Warden watched his confidence man a moment and then shrugged. "Then we wing it… Relax." He smiled, "We've had enough practice, we're getting pretty good at that." He brought his hand up, ordering silence as the guard made his pass across the hanger's opening, then slipped out as the man disappeared around the corner.

Actor leaned back in the shadows of his corner and tried to clear his mind. He found it easier to improvise if he didn't over analyze the situation… but it was harder this time, there were too many people involved who were important to him.

g

Garrison walked to the car as if he had every right to use it, climbed in, started the engine and drove away, returning the guard's salute as he pulled out. Good thing some idiot left the keys in it, he thought, even his SS uniform wouldn't have kept the guard from questioning him if he'd had to hot wire the damn thing. He headed back across the field. Craig knew from the tour where the pilot's quarters were, if he didn't see crews running for the planes after the first few fires started he'd pound on the door and give the orders himself. He could see the blaze behind the kitchen and make out the soldiers efforts to fight it. A few minutes later the next fire started in the garages two hundred yards away. A shout went up and some of the men broke from the kitchen and ran for the new threat. The third device went up a little sooner than he expected. Set in the fuel dump behind the motor pool it finally had the desired effect…. Alarms rang across the compound.

Actor waited a beat after he heard the alarm sound. The guard had just made his turned across the face of the building and swung around to look as one of the fuel drums exploded and shot into the air. Stepping out of his hiding place he strode up behind the man, waited a moment longer and shouted. "You stand here like a statue while the base is under attack?!"

It was a struggle to keep the smile from his face as the soldier jumped and then whirled to meet his challenging stare. The man's face was bloodless, his eyes bulged and his mouth gaped open, the rifle dropped as his arms went slack at the shock of being accosted by an SS Major. Actor reached out and jerked the weapon from his hands, bringing the butt up quickly he knocked the guard senseless. Reaching a long arm down he grabbed hold of the man's collar and pulled him into hanger, back into the darkness.

g

The explosion in the fuel dump rocked the base and brought Colonel Bachen to his feet. Ilario and Katia rose as one, his arm a protective shield around her. "What is it, an air raid?"

"No!" Bachen was already on the move, headed out of the room for his office, calling over his shoulder he gave orders to his aide. "Take them to the shelter. That will be the safest place until we determine what is going on." The door closed on him as his assistant shepherded his guests down the hall and out through the back of the building to the security of one of the underground bomb shelters.

Katia's timing was perfect. Turning she shouted for the aide to bring their driver to safety just as the gas tank of her car exploded, shattering the windows across the front of the building.

ggg

Craig watched the crews boil out of their quarters and head for the hangers. The large buildings that housed the planes were spaced along the side of the compound, separated to keep a fire in one from spreading to the others. The pilot's quarters were close to the birds, they'd be the first to arrive. He let the brake out and followed a pair that broke from the group and ran for their target. Pulling along side his shouted offer of a lift was instantly accepted. As soon as they swung aboard he gunned the motor and sped off towards the plane.

Garrison was already turning before he brought the vehicle to a full stop. Stretching a long leg out he neatly tripped the co-pilot who'd climbed in behind him and sent the man sprawling on his face next to the jeep. A shout to the pilot as he dropped into a crouch caused the man to double back. Craig reached down to the flier next to him, pulled his chin around with one hand and pushed his head against the ground with a quick shove with the other, knocking him out. When the pilot leaned over his shoulder to see what was wrong he was ready. Garrison pivoted on the balls of his feet and drove a fist into the man's midsection as he surged upward doubling him over. Bringing his hands together he brought them down on the back of the fliers head sending him to the ground in an unconscious sprawl.

Actor had started towards them as soon as the car pulled up. Limping up with the rifle to provide cover. A frown of puzzlement cast a shadow across his features as Garrison hoisted the first man over his shoulder and headed for the plane. He stood guard over the unconscious form of the second flier and watched as the Warden dumped the body he carried through the opening on the side of the plane and turned back for them at a run.

"I didn't know we were taking passengers!"

Craig grabbed the collar of the co-pilot's flight jacket and started towing him across the tarmac to the plane. "These guys headed straight for this plane… They've got to be the regular crew…" Garrison shrugged. "Maybe they'll decide to share what they know about it in exchange for free room and board in the English countryside."

Actor waited as the Lieutenant shoved the flier's body through the door and climbed in after him. The plan had been to waylay these two and leave them hidden somewhere in the hanger, taking their places. He cocked an eyebrow and reached up as the Warden turned back to help him. "And maybe the Germans will think they stole the plane and defected to our side?"

Garrison smiled as he grasped the hand Actor held out to him and pulled him up into the plane. "Anything's possible." He turned and stripped the flight jacket off the co-pilot and handed it back to his confidence artist and ordered. "See if you can find something to tie these guys up with." Slipping his arms into the aviator's leather jacket he stepped back on the tarmac.

Actor turned from his search and caught the Lieutenant scanning the field in the direction of the crew quarters. His vision of the scene was blocked but he knew what Garrison was seeing. The trucks would be assembling to bring the ground crews out to the hangers. He knew what he was thinking too. If the pilots had usable information so would the crew chiefs and mechanics….. "There's nothing here!" Garrison turned to glance up at him. "Unless you want me to pull some of these wires loose and use them, there's nothing here to secure them."

The Warden gave a quick nod and sprinted for the hanger. His decision to change the plan and take the pilots had been made on the run, and would probably give them the extra time they'd need to get away. The pipe dream of taking a crew chief or mechanic would alert the base and send those fighters in hot pursuit of them… The guys were right, sometimes he could get a little over optimistic. He spotted a coil of cord and snatched it from its hook as he headed for the storeroom and his last fire bomb. Picking up the bottle he'd left there he carefully poured the liquid it held in the container that sat nestled in the box of crystals. Turning his back on the device he ran back for the plane.

The trucks were bearing down on them, close enough he could see the men jostle towards the back, getting ready to jump down as the vehicle pulled in next to the building. Garrison slowed, waiting for one of them to turn towards him and as soon as he made eye contact he raised his arm, twirling his hand in the air. When the man nodded, acknowledging his order to get the plane ready for takeoff Craig fired off a quick salute and continued on his way. Climbing aboard he tossed the cord to Actor before turning to secure the door.

Garrison adjusted the head phones and watched as the crew moved around the plane. The chocks were pulled free and the tow bar attached to the front as the engines coughed to life. Traffic on the radio was heavy as the base's pilots followed their orders to get their birds off the ground, into the air where they would be safe. The Warden concentrated on the controller's instructions, watching as each aircraft moved. Mentally crossing his fingers Craig responded to the call sign and order he heard just as the truck pulled them out towards the airstrip, and breathed a silent sigh of relief when he wasn't challenged. He listened as the voice in his headphones delivered his instructions and fed him the coordinates of an airfield to the east where he was to put down and wait until the base was secure again. The truck hauled them to the end of the runway, dropped the tow bar and pulled out of the way as he brought power to the engines up and taxied into position just as Actor buckled himself into the right hand seat.

g

Bachen stared at the flaming wreckage of Katia's car then turned to watch as the last of the planes lifted off. The window in his office had shattered in the explosion that destroyed the vehicle, glass was strewn across his desk and carpet. If it hadn't been for the delay in the radio room he would have been injured or killed by the flying fragments as he sat in his chair. Another fire erupted behind the crew's quarters as he watched. He turned as the door opened behind him, admitting his aide. Another explosion rocked the ground, whirling he reached the gapping opening and gripped the windowless frame and stared as a fireball rose into the air licking at the belly of the last plane that had left the ground.

g

Garrison swore and jerked the headphones off. They continued to emit a loud burst of static as they dropped to the floor and he fought the plane through the turbulence of the explosion below them. Actor leaned down and grabbed the unit's cord, with a quick jerk he broke the connection and ended the noise. The plane shuddered as the landing gear came up and he watched as the Warden checked for the indicator light that would tell him they were locked in position, relaxing a bit when Garrison glanced at him and gave him a quick nod. Lifting the useless headphones off the floor he asked. "What was all that noise?"

"Looks like that last explosion fried the radio." Craig checked the instruments and adjusted his heading. Until they were well out of sight of the base he'd follow the flight plan he'd been ordered to use.

"You don't think you used a little too much in that last device?"

Reaching a hand up to rub at his ringing ear Garrison shrugged. "Maybe just a little." He laid his hand over the microphone at his throat and announced their course and speed. The loss of the radio would put them at a big disadvantage. Listening in on where the others were would've helped him avoid them once they made their break. He didn't know if the transmitter was still working but he decided the safest thing he could do now was broadcast his compliance with their orders. Frowning he watched as two of the damn fighters made a pass around the plane and then settled into position just off either wingtip. He could make out the pilot in the plane to his left. Tapping his ear where the headphones should have been he shook his head and then gave the man the thumbs down. He was rewarded a moment later by a rocking of the fighter's wings as the pilot indicated his understanding. Pressing down on the microphone again he rebroadcast their destination and assured the ground that, other than the loss of the ability to receive radio transmissions they were alright.

Actor watched the fighter positioned near his side of the aircraft. "What will we do if they continue to accompany us all the way to the next base?"

Garrison was still trying to come up with an answer when the fighters peeled away and headed back to patrol the area around the ravaged airfield. He relaxed a little in his seat, but he still didn't know if the fighters were pulled because the ground believed what he said, or if they were flying mute and it was the fighter pilots survey of the exterior of the plane and their report to the controllers on the ground that caused it… He glanced to his right and caught Actor staring at him. "Uh… There's sandwiches in the sack under the seat if you're hungry."

ggg


	10. Chapter 10

The flickering glow from the fires burning across the base lit his face as the Colonel stood in the window. "Tell me again where you got your driver."

"In town almost as soon as we arrived. We stopped at the shops to get supplies for the house and he was there in the square." Ilario took her hand and drew her gaze from the German officer to his face. "He helped with the packages when he saw Ilario was injured."

"So you did not check on his background?" But Bachen knew she hadn't. She had always seemed too trusting and naive when they had been together and he didn't believe it was in her nature to change.

"Why should I? He was a pleasant young man who helped us without being asked, without asking for anything in return. He looked like he had been living on the streets…and with Ilario's injury I thought we would need help at the house. I decided the best way I could repay him for his kindness was to give him a job and he took it. I know no more about him." She turned her tearstained face towards the glow coming in the window. "The poor boy. Look what I have brought him to!"

"Do not concern yourself, my dear. I am certain when we can have a closer look, the man in the car will not be your driver."

"What?!" It took a moment for the look in her eyes to change from grief to dismay. "But he couldn't have been part of that! Oh, Lothar! Please tell me I have not brought this devastation upon us…."

The Colonel put up a hand and waved away her guilt. "There have been reports of increased partisan activity to the south. It was imprudent of me to believe they wouldn't try something here eventually. I believe your driver was probably part of one of those bands of men."

"But we could have been killed! He could have killed us all while we were touring the field." She sank deeper into Ilario's embrace, turning her face into his shoulder with a sob.

He turned and considered the two as they sat huddled together. "By igniting the bomb in the car? I think he was not so dedicated that he would commit suicide for his cause… And aside from this one victim I believe he has only done minor damage to the base." He lied. Loss of the fuel dump, crew quarters and two of the hangers was hardly minor but the planes had gotten away. The fighters hadn't reported seeing anything on the ground. If the saboteurs had survived to make their way away from the base they were on foot and would be found. Smiling he held his hand out to help her to her feet. "Now we must get you home so I can attend to my duties."

"My car… How shall we…?" Her voice was hesitant.

"You shall go home in my car." Colonel Bachen assured her.

"But I won't feel safe there." She turned a pleading look from her current companion to him. "What if he is waiting? What if he has gathered his traitorous friends there?!"

"Would you feel safer staying here?" He thought the possibility of an ambush at the house unlikely but found he was not above playing on her fears. The panic in her voice could easily turn her dependence back on his power to protect her and win him her gratitude…

Katia could feel Ilario stiffen at the subtle undercurrent of lust that was in the Colonel's offer as he rose to stand beside her. Turning a tentative smile on him she encouraged him to answer for them with a squeeze of her hand.

Bachen watched her defer to the young man she clutched so tightly. She had never relied on him so when they were together. The difference between a mistress and a future wife, he sighed and knew his chances to lure her back into his bed were less than nothing. After a brief flare of disappointment his attention turned to the man's response. In his place he would let his own ego prevail and sweep her away to the manor, playing the part of the hero no matter the risk to her. What would be more important to her chosen consort?

Ilario studied her. They had played a similar game many times before but the prize then was a higher price for his work or talents. He watched while her face continued to hold the fearful uncertainty of a frightened woman as her eyes flashed with mirth at the Colonel's reaction. They would do well to removed themselves permanently to Switzerland, he thought, her delight in taking these risks was drawing them into ever more dangerous situations. Even there he would be hard pressed to keep her from trouble…

Turning to face a rival from her past he smiled his gratitude. "Your offer is very kind Colonel Bachen. In my current condition I would be unable to provide Katia with proper protection should there be any problem at the house. We will stay with you so she may be kept safe." Then turning to her he continued firmly. "And then, my dear, I believe we will leave this area for Switzerland until such a time as our homeland is secure again."

Bowing her head slightly to appear in agreement she turned back to Colonel Bachen. "Lothar now you must use the house in my absence." She even sweetened the deal. "I have a small fund of money that I have set aside towards improving the property…"

"I will use the property my dear friend, but I have no need of your money.

ggg

Garrison glanced up as Actor lowered himself back into the co-pilot's seat. "How are our passengers getting along?"

"I believe they are a little more comfortable now that they aren't lying on the floor." It hadn't taken much to gain the men's assistance once they realized he was only towing them across the floor to reach the jump seats. The con artist took a moment to examine their craft after he'd belted the fliers into their seats. "What does this thing do anyway?"

"It'll do pretty much anything you want it to. This one's outfitted as a small bomber, that's why we're interested in it. But it's carrying more surveillance equipment on board than a bomber really needs."

"So it's a spy plane too?"

"That's the rumor." Garrison checked the gages again, he'd just flown in a complete circle and was back on the original heading. He pushed the plane's nose down and started it on a gradual descent and then swung it off course to the north before pulling it back in line and steepening the dive.

Actor grabbed the belt that secured him. "What are you doing?!"

"Hang on. We're about to crash." Diving down towards the trees Craig pressed down on the microphone and fired off a report of their heading and speed. Leaning forward he flipped a switch on the control, the plane shuddered and the speed dropped as the bomb bay doors opened. He sent another panicked report of their position and loss of power before he threw another switch as they raced along at what seemed to Actor to be tree top level. The craft shook and rose in the air as the load was released. Closing the bomb bay doors and adding speed to the slight gain in altitude Garrison prayed they wouldn't be too low… The tail lifted as the bombs exploded below them, buffeting the plane.

ggg

"Sergeant Major, you and the Warden ever discuss the jobs we do over there?" Reynolds had been decent about giving out the information he had, Casino thought grudgingly. He hadn't heard from the Lieutenant since the Warden confirmed he had a way on that base, but the Colonel had just called, they'd just gotten reports about the explosions and fires...

"I know the basics of the job at the start and then we talk over what worked well and what went wrong… It 'elps with the training exercises we set up for you lot. But the particulars on the actual mission are restricted. You know that."

They'd held one of their little meetings. Seemed there were contacts in the area around the base after all. The reports from them told how fast the planes got off the ground after the explosions started, it didn't take much imagination to know what was going on over there.

Chief turned from the window and walked back across the room to take a seat at the table where the rest of them were gathered. "Then you don't know what it's like over there."

"What's that?" Rawlins frowned around at them.

"Jeeze! Garrison's nuts, that's what! And Actor's no better." Casino leaned his elbow on the table and brought his hand up, pointing a finger in the British NCOs face. "I tell ya they aren't gonna leave that plane on the ground if they can help it."

"But that'd be too much of a risk…" Rawlins stammered.

Chief shook his head and glanced up at the Sergeant. "Too much of a temptation is what it'll be!"

"Yeah!" The group's pick pocket laughed. "You fellas think my 'collecting' is a sickness. The Warden.., he's got it bad! And it's not just little silver boxes he's taken with."

"I tell ya, we gotta get to Reynolds and convince him, or they'll be facin' the whole damn Limey Air Force when they try and get back here."

"But that's mad!" He tried to brush it off, just the overactive imagination of the men left behind… But facing the silent stares of the three cons Gil remember the wooden casks swinging on their pallet as it had been lifted off the sub that brought the team back from France… "This will go better in person. I'll bring the jeep around."

ggg

"What happened?" Actor ducked his head forward and peered out the windscreen, searching the dark sky for the fighters. "Where did they go?"

"I don't know. They broke off for some reason." Garrison wiped the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve.

The con man continued to search the sky around them. "To let us through? Or to mount another attack from a different direction?"

"Without a radio there's no way to tell." They'd flown at tree top level almost all the way across Europe to avoid being picked up on radar. A British fighter spotted them over the channel and had given chase, calling another pair in to assist him as he harassed them. Garrison broadcast who they were, where they'd come from, where they were headed, but he had no way of knowing if he was actually sending anything out and the attack continued. Racing along with the waves lapping at their belly kept the fighters at bay but the damage had already been done. "Maybe because they did what they set out to do."

"What's wrong?" The strain in the Warden's voice was obvious and Actor watched as he fought with the controls.

"That last strafing run tore up the tail pretty bad. She's not responding very well."

"Are we going to make it? There aren't any parachutes on board you know."

"Then I guess we don't have any other choice. Besides, we're too damn low to bail out! We'll just have to find a way to put her on the ground won't we?"

"What are you doing?" The cliffs were visible ahead in the moonlight through the light fog but the Warden was struggling to turn the plane, keeping it over the waves as he flew along the shoreline.

"I've got to dump the fuel… better to do it out over the water."

"Don't the engines stop with out petrol?!"

The Warden shrugged. "Sure, but we can glide in."

"Do you know how to fly a glider?"

"We'll find out." The plane lifted a bit as the last of the fuel spilled into the ocean. The controls were stiff as he fought to turn back towards land and climb.

Actor's eyes squeezed shut involuntarily as they past over the cliffs. It seemed they were close enough he could have reached out for a handful of chalk as they flew past. They were gaining altitude though, gradually.

g

Gravity was releasing its hold on them grudgingly, only allowing a shallow angle of ascent even though he was ordering the plane into a steep climb. But the gain was consistent… and the fighters were leaving them alone. The plane continued to crawl upward but they'd only reached two thousand feet when the engines coughed the first time. Garrison leveled the aircraft out and glanced up, the fighters were holding station around them. He started searching the ground below them…. "Help me find a place big enough to set this thing down."

They both scanned the ground racing past below them. The fields were small, separated by brush and hedgerows. The engines coughed again, first one then the other fell silent, the props slowing from a blur to spin lazily in the onrushing air. The plane was drifting down, they wouldn't have a chance to circle and check out a potential landing spot.

Actor didn't have any idea how much space it would take to safely land the plane but it seemed the field in the distance off to the right was larger than the rest. "Warden! Over there."

Garrison coaxed the nose over and lined up on the field Actor indicated with an outstretched hand. He checked the gages, the airspeed was pretty good but he wanted to use as much ground as he could… Craig steepened his angle of descent, leveling out as they approached the hedgerow that bordered the land. There was no question of using the landing gear, they'd slide in on the soft ground on their belly. The tops of the trees and brush that made up the row clutched at the underside of the plane as they flew over and he was glad he'd dumped the bombs back in Italy.

"Hang on. This is going to be rough!"

The plane was nearly on the ground when he saw it. There was a stream cutting through the property, cutting across their path. "Grab on and pull back!" Garrison pulled the controls into his chest and felt it as Actor did the same. The bomber groaned in protest, clawing its way into the air long enough for the rocky water way to slide harmlessly underneath as the nose lifted for a moment. In the next instant the belly of the plane made contact and they were both thrown forward……

g

The plane continued to creak and complain as it settled into the soft mud of the English field. The smell of hydraulic fluid and oil drifted in though the shattered windscreen, mixing with the odor of newly turned earth as tendrils of smoke curled off the gages. Garrison slumped forward, his forehead resting on his hands as they gripped the control. Turning his head he watched as Actor shoved himself back to lean against the backrest of the co-pilot's seat. "You OK?"

The con man nodded his head, then winced and reached a hand to his injured leg.

Releasing the latch that secured him in his seat Garrison turned and leaned across to free his second. "Come on, then, I think I'd like to feel solid ground under my feet." He stood and reached out to help Actor to his feet, drawing his arm over his shoulder Craig sidestepped out of the cockpit and made his way to the exit.

The force he'd applied to the foot controls during the landing left Garrison's legs feeling as if every muscle in them was torn, the joints sprained. He could only imagine the discomfort the confidence expert was experiencing. Using his free hand he twisted the toggle on the door and shoved it open. Actor steadied himself by holding to the metal rib while he checked on their rattled passengers and then climbed out, turning back to help him from the plane.

"Do you ever actually land one of these things, or do you just crash them?"

"Actor, the last time I'd been shot, remember?" The Warden countered as his second in command stepped away from him to try his weight on his injured leg. "I passed out at the controls just as we touched down, so, officially I didn't 'crash.' And this time they shot the rudder assembly out…." Raising his hands and jerking his chin towards the man who was cautiously advancing from the side of the field, a rifle held ready at his shoulder, Garrison advised. "Now you'd better smile nicely and get your hands up or that man over there is probably going to put a hole in that fine uniform you're wearing. I don't think he appreciates the way I just plowed up his field."

ggg

"We won't be gone long."

"But you've only just got back. And Actor's hurt…"

The debriefing had taken place in the hospital as the doctors were checking on the injury to Actor's leg. It continued in the car on the way back to the mansion once it had been decided he didn't require hospitalization after the wound had been cleaned and redressed. And they'd finished up sitting around the table in the teams quarters, sipping brandy from the bottle that held 'the good stuff'. As soon as they'd wrapped up Garrison traveled back to London with Reynolds to help interview the fliers he had… liberated… from the base in Italy. After three hours of waiting the men had given up and gone to bed. When he still wasn't back when they got up Casino, Chief, and even Goniff hit the showers and started to checked through their gear. The Warden's extended absence could only mean one thing…

"What is it that is so important it can't wait a few days until we are able to go with you?" Actor asked, exasperation clearly evident in his voice.

"Well, it seems that pair of men they sent out after us when we were lost managed to get themselves picked up. We're going to go back over there and give them a little help getting away from the Germans."

"Don't let him fool ya." The east coast thief grouched. "The Warden probably volunteered us!"

"And just how are you going to do it with just these two along?" Actor waved his hand in the direction of Casino and Chief.

"Now just one lousy minute!" The safecracker bristled.

The Warden laid a hand on the irate explosive experts shoulder to silence him. "I thought I'd just walk up and say please," Garrison shrugged. "and they'd turn them over to us. Don't worry. We know where they are and our escape route's already worked out. And we'll have some help once we get over there."

"How will you be coming out?"

"Through Switzerland. The land route we were supposed to use." Garrison smiled, "I doubt we'd be able to get on base again and pick up another plane." But he could see the pain in the aristocratic eyes.

The con man nodded. As much as he wanted information on his brother he couldn't bring himself to ask Garrison to take on the additional risk. Switzerland claimed neutrality in the world conflict, but escaping into it held the very real threat of not being able to escape _**out **_again if they were discovered. Both side's troops were kept as prisoners if they were captured in the country, and there had been disturbing rumors about Swiss treatment of the detainees. "At least you already have your uniform."

"Yeah. And they're working on yours now…, cutting it down for Casino." The Warden was already turning towards the door… better get out while he could.

"Now wait just one minute." The con man flared. "That was finally an acceptable fit!"

Garrison laughed as he shepherded the others ahead of him out of the room, calling out over his shoulder as he walked down the hall. "Keep and eye on him Goniff. We should be back in a couple of days."

ggg

The package Garrison laid in his lap was long and flat. One end had been crushed somewhere along the trip back and as he slit the tape that held the battered box closed he wondered if the contents would be intact. Actor lifted the top of the box away and laid back the cloth that made up the next layer of packaging to reveal a fine black cane nestled in its folds. The con man picked the stick up and studied the silver work of the handle, admiring it as it sparkled in the sunlight a moment before turning his attention to removing the paper that protected the shaft.

"Is that what I think it is?" The Warden asked.

"I'm sure of it. I doubt there a two alike. Though I can't imagine how they'd come to have it."

Garrison reached up and rubbed at the back of his neck. "Well, if you don't mind I think I'll leave you alone with it."

Actor laughed as he watched his commander leave the library through the French doors and head out to the firing range where Sergeant Major Rawlins had the others practicing again. His hands worked the tie that held the protective wrapping without thinking, and the papers dropped away onto the floor as he used the cane to help him to his feet. It was an excellent piece and just the right length for him. The silver grip felt as if it had been fashioned for his hand. It eased the ache in the back of his leg as he walked across the room. Actor stood leaning on it as he watched Garrison join the group on the firing line. The others had gathered around him, Casino gesturing broadly towards the targets with his hands, Rawlins standing aside with his fists on his hips. The con man laughed, he could imagine the complaints the Warden must be getting bombarded with. When he turned back to the chair the papers caught his attention. They weren't plain wrapping paper as he'd thought, but letters and sketches. He carefully lowered himself into his chair and reached down to bring the stack back up onto his lap. He sorted through the papers leaned back in the chair and started reading the letters he found.

_Carlo,_

_We stayed several nights with our mutual friend. He even arranged our transportation after the car was damaged. I told him I didn't feel safe staying at the house and Ilario insisted we leave the area after what had happened. Our friend very kindly loaned us a car and driver so that we could make our journey._

_We came across a group of travelers just as we passed over the border. You remember how I love to barter with them? I cannot imagine how they came to have such a fine piece in their possession but know you will make good use of it._

_Until we meet again_

_Katia_

**Beppe,**

**For now I cannot tell you exactly where we are but we are safe and happy. I will not allow you to drift away again little brother so you are to expect more of these from me Your 'business associate' was kind enough to tell me how to get my letters through to you when he stopped by for his surprise visit. The first sketch is the house Katia found for us, the next the road leading to it. Keep them all together, and I promise I will send more. They will bring you to us again after the war, when it is safe for all of us to start our future together.**

**Who knows, we may even be able to meet at the villa in Italy again. I cannot explain how she managed it, but Katia got our dinner host to agree to use the house while he is there. He had already started to make improvements to it before we left. If fate allows him to stay long enough it will be suitable for year round use. The hills around it would make a fine place for children to play at their lessons as we did once…**

**Leonzio**

Actor read through the letters again and then turned to the sketches. Leonzio's skill had increased. He'd have no trouble finding them using these as a guide. The detail was almost photographic. But more importantly the scene conveyed the feel of the place. He could almost hear Katia's laughter as he studied the pen and ink drawing of the house. He thought he could feel his brother's joy radiating from the figures that stood at the fountain at the entrance surrounded by the glory of spring flowers … The man beckoning to him from the page as the woman held a bundle cradled in her arms.

He sat forward with a jolt and took the letters in his right hand, scanning quickly through them. Neither one said anything about a…. He brought the drawing up for closer inspection. The detail was exquisite, every leaf, every petal, even the sunlight glistening from the water in the fountain. There was no mistaking the figures in the scene. But it wasn't a representation of the present, was it? It wasn't the starkness of impending winter, but the full, ripe promise of late spring…. Almost seven months away.

Gathering the papers he clutched them to his chest as he used the cane to help him to his feet. Moving as quickly as he could to the doors that led to the terrace and out across the stones he made his way down the steps to the others where they continued to argue over their training exercise. The ache in his leg forgotten with the cane's support.

"Warden! Warden, look at this!"


End file.
